Short-fic - A mercê do seu Desejo
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Bella só queria uma noite de prazer com um desconhecido, uma noite para esquecer os problemas e a amargura de uma traição! Uma noite sem pudor nem limites, regada a muito prazer e luxuria, porém nem tudo saiu como o planejado, a sua pequena aventura, encontrada em um bar qualquer, que não duraria mais do que uma única noite, acabou lhe rendendo bem mais que isso
1. A MERCÊ DE QUEM?

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**A MERCÊ DE QUEM?**

**- O**h, mais forte... – Ela gemeu alto ao senti-lo diminuir a potência de seus movimentos só para torturá-la ainda mais e retardar a chegada do tão desejado prazer... Ela ouviu uma risada baixa de seu algoz e logo a boca dele voltou para o seio intumescido dela.

Ele sugou forte o bico inchado, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse embaixo dele, então ele voltou a aumentar o ritmo de suas estocadas deixando-a verdadeiramente louca, as unhas dela foram cravadas nos ombros largos do amante e ela ainda aproveitou para descer as mãos pelo peito másculo do rapaz que demonstrava ter um abdômen muito bem definido.

Com certeza ter entrado naquele bar foi à melhor coisa que fizera, pensou Isabella, ao sentir o seu ápice pela terceira vez durante aquela noite.

Ele deitou ao seu lado ofegante e deu um sorriu torto, ela imaginou que ele devesse jogar aquele tipo de sorriso com freqüência, afinal era um sorriso perturbadoramente sexy e que deixaria qualquer mulher com a calcinha totalmente perdida...

Talvez ele nem tivesse noção do que o seu sorriso causava em uma mulher, ela pensou, mas ao vê-lo arquear uma sobrancelha de forma pra lá de sedutora, ela teve a certeza que ele sabia sim, e pior ainda, que ele se aproveitava disso...

Ele a beijou com desejo e intensidade, ela gemeu na boca dele, o homem a sua frente possuía um gosto salgado e doce ao mesmo tempo, tipo um agridoce com um toque picante, que a fazia enlouquecer, ela infiltrou as mãos nos cabelos, de uma cor deveras diferente, um bronze único e sedoso, então ela os bagunçou, não que já não fossem bagunçados, pois era o natural dele, cabelos lindos e totalmente rebeldes.

Tudo nele gritava sexo, desejo e luxuria, ela realmente tinha que admitir que estivesse à mercê daquele deus grego, exatamente isso, ela se sentia **_a mercê do seu desejo_**... Ele voltou a subir em cima dela e a beijou com calma, provando o seu gosto impar, sugando a sua língua com avidez e a deixando sem fôlego.

Ele riu das bochechas vermelhas da jovem, e as lambeu pecaminosamente a fazendo ofegar e quase alcançar mais um orgasmo.

– Você é deliciosa! – Ele murmurou contra o ouvido da morena, para então chupar languidamente o lóbulo, ela o envolveu com as pernas e sorriu ao sentir o membro grosso e grande, já pronto para outra.

– Você é insaciável? – ele riu alto, e trilhou um caminho de beijos por todo o rosto rubro da mulher.

– Nunca fui assim, acho que você desperta o desejo incontrolável que existe dentro de mim.

Ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele, passando os dedos pelas sobrancelhas grossas que ele possuía. Os olhos do rapaz eram de um verde que muito se assemelhava a raras esmeraldas que a olhavam com uma intensidade abrasadora. A boca perfeita ainda expunha o sorriso torto, que ela rapidamente se apropriou como o seu preferido, ela desceu os dedos pelo nariz anguloso, tocando ainda o queixo quadrado e másculo...

Ele voltou a beijá-la e sem desviar os seus olhos dos dela, ele a penetrou, fazendo-a ofegar alto e cravar as unhas no dorso dele. Rapidamente, eles começaram a se mover juntos, o membro dele pulsava de encontro a ela, os quadris dela se moviam em direção aos dele.

Chegaram ao ápice juntos, gemendo um na boca do outro. Ele caiu sobre ela sem deixar o seu peso a machucar, então ele a beijou, ela sorriu e adormeceu com os lábios dele grudados nos dela.

[...]

Isabella acordou se espreguiçando, ela esticou os braços e rolou para o lado, a cama estava vazia, ela suspirou ao ver que ele não estava lá. Ela sabia que havia sido apenas uma noite de prazer e nada mais...

Porém sem saber o porquê, o seu peito apertou, uma dor incomoda parecia querer morar ali, ela queria vê-lo uma ultima vez. Ela se levantou da cama, e pegou as suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto de motel. Como eles haviam pagado o quarto na noite anterior, ela não se preocupou em ir à recepção, ela simplesmente vestiu-se e saiu do quarto indo em direção ao elevador.

Assim que chegou a rua, ela chamou um táxi, afinal, ela ainda tinha que ir trabalhar. Quando ela chegou ao seu apartamento, ela se assustou ao ver Alice, sua melhor amiga, dormindo em seu sofá.

Sendo a sua melhor amiga e confidente, Alice tinha chaves de seu apartamento para eventuais emergências. Isabella logo se preocupou, será que Alice havia brigado com Jasper? Ela correu até a amiga e a balançou de leve.

– Alice... – A amiga despertou fitando Isabella com os olhos castanhos dourados, os cabelos pequenos e espetados estavam um pouco bagunçados.

Ela olhou para Bella e arregalou os olhos, se levantando de um pulo só.

– Oh Meus Deus, você está bem? Onde você estava?

– Alice, calma. O que houve?

– Eu sou quem pergunto! – A jovem de corpo pequeno e delicado, começou a andar de um lado para o outro tentando arrumando os cabelos como em um tique nervoso.

– Onde você esteve? Não sabe como eu fiquei preocupada, Jake apareceu lá em casa...

– Não ouse repetir o nome daquele infeliz...

– O que ele fez?

– Me traiu! E advinha com quem? **_LAUREN!_**

– Aquela vadia. Eu lhe disse que ela o olhava muito... – Bella suspirou e sentou no sofá, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

– Alice, por favor...

– Desculpe-me... Conte-me o que houve?

– Eu, como uma tonta que sou, fui à casa de Jake para lhe fazer uma surpresa, e ele, simplesmente, estava com AQUELAZINHA na sala... – A morena engasgou com as palavras e uma lágrima escorreu por sua face, Alice logo se apressou em abraçá-la.

– Aquele _CACHORRO_ sarnento de uma figa! Ele foi até a minha casa, se fazendo de namorado preocupado e muito apaixonado, dizendo que não a achava em lugar algum.

– Por isso está aqui?

– Sim, eu fiquei preocupada, tentei falar com você, liguei varias vezes e nada... – Bella suspirou pesadamente – Onde você estava? – A morena corou levemente com a pergunta da amiga, pois ela se lembrou do homem com o qual viveu uma tórrida noite de luxuria e prazer, e isso de imediato aqueceu o seu corpo todo...

– Você não acreditaria se eu te contasse... – Alice a olhou curiosa.

– Me conte logo! Quer me matar de curiosidade?

– Tenho que ir trabalhar, se eu não for logo, eu me atrasarei! – Alice revirou os olhos.

– Se arrume e me conte enquanto isso.

Bella assentiu e foi para o banho, enquanto relatava a sua noite com o estranho de cabelos cor de bronze.

[...]

Elas andavam calmamente pelo estacionamento da Empresa "Cullen's Editor", local em que trabalhavam, ainda conversando sobre o estranho gostoso e misterioso.

– Então, ele não estava no quarto, quando você acordou?

– Não, uma pena, eu adoraria repetir a dose... – A jovem falou em um tom malicioso e Alice riu alto do comentário da amiga.

– Hey, quem é você? Cadê a Isabella tímida que eu conheço? – Questionou Alice divertidamente.

– Morreu junto com Jacob Black – Alice riu mais uma vez, elas entraram no grande hall, e seguiram para o elevador.

Ângela que trabalhava no mesmo andar que Bella, correu em direção a elas, parecendo muito afobada.

– O que houve Ângela, Jazz já está pegando no seu pé?

– Não, não, o Sr. Halle é ótimo. – Bella riu disfarçadamente, lógico que Ângela não falaria mal do noivo da amiga.

– Ainda bem, porque se ele... – Ângela a interrompeu em um misto de afoita e temerosa.

– O novo sócio, já chegou...

Bella olhou curiosa para Ângela, há alguns dias que estavam comentando que um novo sócio viria para a "Cullen's Editor", ele vinha de Londres, era um excelente administrador e homem de negócios, pelo que diziam por aí...

– Você já o viu? – perguntou Alice com curiosidade. Ângela ajeitou os óculos, corando levemente.

– Oh sim, o Sr. Masen é um homem muito atraente. – Bella riu baixinho, prontamente seguida por Alice.

Ele deveria ser mesmo UMA _coisa_, pelo jeito em que ficou o rosto de Ângela... ...totalmente rubro!

Bella correu até a sua sala, para deixar a sua bolsa e Alice fez o mesmo. Elas dividiam o mesmo ambiente de trabalho. Elas eram revisoras de livros, e davam a sua opinião sobre o enredo e a coerência gráfica e de lógica das historias. Elas também decidiam caso algo precisasse ser mudado ou acrescentado.

Elas prontamente correram para a sala de reuniões, local em que o mais novo sócio seria apresentado. Bella caminhava ao lado de Alice, as duas conversavam animadamente. Elas entraram e perceberam que a maioria dos funcionários já estava devidamente acomodada esperando que o Vice-Presidente Jasper Halle se pronunciasse. Jasper mantinha uma conversa isolada com um homem de ombros largos, que vestia um terno impecável e de fino corte, que muito parecia ser da marca Dior. O homem estava de costas para Isabella que só conseguia avistar a nuca do estranho.

– Bom dia a todos! – A voz de Jasper fez com que os cochichos cessassem então, ele sorriu agradavelmente para todos os funcionários presentes. Alice deu um tchauzinho para ele, que meio sem graça retribuiu, causando risinhos em alguns.

– Bem... - Ele pigarreou e todos voltaram a ficar em silêncio, o homem de ombros largos, olhava pela janela, ele se virou quando Jasper disse o seu nome.

– Quero apresentá-los Edward Masen.

Bella sentiu as suas pernas bambas, o seu coração perdeu pelo menos duas batidas seguidas. O que ele fazia aqui? E o pior, como é que ele podia ficar assim tão gostoso dentro daquele terno?


	2. A MERCÊ DO MEU CHEFE?

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**A MERCÊ DO MEU CHEFE?**

Bella sentia como se o ar fosse lhe faltar, então segurou firme nos ombros de Alice para evitar que caísse, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não é mesmo? Não com ela, o que cargas d'água, ele fazia ali? Ele seria o seu novo chefe? Como?!

Sua cabeça girava a quase 180º graus sem piedade. Ela continuava inerte, ela simplesmente não sabia como agir, o que fazer, Bella limpou o suor da testa e olhou vagarosamente para o novo chefe... ...ele acenava a cabeça positivamente cumprimentando a todos, então ele rapidamente fixou os olhos nela, Bella pensou que fosse desmaiar, mas para a sua surpresa, ele não agiu como se a conhecesse... Bella soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava prendendo, e olhou para os seus pés. Talvez não fosse ele, podia ser só alguém muito parecido com ele.

Jasper falou algumas palavras de boas vindas a Edward, e depois solicitou que todos voltassem aos seus setores de trabalho. Alice pediu que Bella voltasse à frente ao trabalho, pois ela pretendia perguntar algo a Jasper.

Bella não argumentou, saiu do lugar o mais rápido que pode, ou melhor, o mais rápido que os seus saltos a permitiram. Ela correu até o elevador, as portas estavam abertas e sem esperar por ninguém, ela acionou o seu andar e logo respirou mais aliviada.

As portas se fechavam lentamente, quando uma mão grande, as segurou, impedindo assim que se fechassem totalmente.

Qual não foi a surpresa da mulher ao vê-lo entrando e apertando um andar diferente, sem sequer olhá-la, assim que as portas se fecharam ele a encarou.

– Olá! – Edward falou e ela sentiu o ar lhe faltar, ele estava impecável em um terno Armani muito bem talhado, o sorriso torto era totalmente abrasador, os cabelos bagunçados, lhe conferiam um ar deveras sexy e a única coisa que vinha a mente de Bella era ser agarrada e dominada dentro daquele elevador... Tudo estava muito quente ali... Melhor dizendo, uma sauna seria mais branda...

– Olá Sr. Masen. – Ele sorriu ainda mais com a resposta dela.

– Depois de tudo o que nós fizemos na noite passada, eu acho que você poderia simplesmente me chamar de Edward! – Ela corou violentamente.

– Sr. Masen... – Ela articulou trêmula - Eu acho melhor esquecermos o que houve. – Bella desfechou sem olhá-lo, porém de repente sentiu a mão quente dele em seu queixo.

– Como é? Você quer que eu esqueça o melhor sexo que já tive? – Ele disse irônico.

O rosto da jovem já estava totalmente rubro! Muito embaraçada ela assentiu...

– Sim, er... – Ela parou de falar ao ver a porta se abrir e constatar que já estava em seu andar. – Tenha um bom dia Senhor!

– Eu **N-Ã-O** vou esquecer! – Ele falou alto e claro ao que ela saiu apressada sem ao menos olhar para trás.

[...]

**Oh Meu Deus!** O que ela faria agora? A aventura inconseqüente planejada para uma única noite e NUNCA mais, agora estava batendo a sua porta, lembrando-a, que ela não era uma mulher sedutora e sem pudores. Ela não poderia, nem por decreto, repetir o que fez no dia anterior, ela era desengonçada, metódica e nada sexy! O que havia acontecido foi conseqüência de um momento de muita raiva de Jacob...

Foi uma completa loucura! **Oh Meu Deus**! E tudo por culpa de sua vingança desenfreada do mau caráter, safado e mentiroso Jacob. Bella sentou à sua mesa de trabalho, olhou para o livro que deveria revisar, deu um longo suspiro e tentou prestar atenção no que lia, mas sua tentativa era em vão...

Alice entrou sorrindo na pequena sala de trabalho que dividiam, ela sentou-se de frente para Bella que se deixou levar pela alegria contagiante da amiga, se esquecendo um pouco do seu problema recém adquirido, então foi logo perguntando à amiga...

– Como vão os preparativos?

– Maravilhosamente bem! – Bella estava realmente contente pela amiga, o casamento de Allie e Jasper seria dali a dois meses.

– O novo sócio é realmente uma coisa, não é? – Bella arregalou os olhos com o comentário e soltou uma risada nervosa.

– S...Sim! – Ela praticamente murmurou baixinho, evitando olhar para a amiga. Lógico que, em algum momento, contaria que Edward era o homem do bar que lhe dera o melhor sexo de sua vida, mas preferia fazer isso na tranqüilidade de sua casa, onde ninguém mais, além dela, ouviria os gritos histéricos de Alice.

Bella tentou se concentrar em seu trabalho, já era a vigésima vez que relia o primeiro parágrafo sem o entender, então, ela jogou as paginas em cima da mesa, e massageou as têmporas.

– Bella, você está bem?

– Sim, quer dizer, mais ou menos.

– Não pense nele! – Bella sentiu o ar lhe falsear, será que Allie sabia sobre Edward? – Jacob é um idiota e você estará melhor sem ele.

O ar voltou aos seus pulmões e ela deu um sorriso pequeno assentindo. Realmente, ela estaria bem melhor sem Jacob, ele fora o seu namorado durante quase dois anos, ela havia descoberto as delicias o prazer com ele. Ela se entregara de corpo e alma, como nunca antes, eles até fizeram planos de casar e construir uma família juntos, mas agora, tudo parecia parte de um plano distante e indesejado...

Jacob a enganava bem às suas costas, e, isso a magoou muito, pois sempre lhe fora fiel e companheira. A cena da vadia da Lauren, colega de trabalho de Jacob, em cima dele no sofá, totalmente nua ainda lhe vinha à mente. Bella afastou as imagens nojentas de seu pensamento e as palavras de Edward ecoaram em sua mente...

**"Eu N-Ã-O vou esquecer!"**

O que será que ele queria dizer com aquilo? O que ele pretenderia afinal? A moça passou boa parte da manhã pensando no ocorrido de mais cedo, até que sentiu a mão de Alice na sua...

– Bella querida, vamos almoçar? – Ela olhou para o relógio que ficava na parede e torceu o nariz, já era uma hora da tarde, como será que ela não percebeu o tempo passar?

– Vou ficar Alice, quase não fiz nada.

– Vou cancelar com Jazz, assim posso lhe fazer companhia. – Bella prontamente negou o oferecimento da amiga...

– Não precisa! Vá ficar com o seu noivo. Eu ficarei bem, eu prometo!

– Tem certeza?

– Sim! Eu estou bem, só um pouco cansada. – Alice riu se lembrando do porquê da amiga estar cansada, Bella logo enrubesceu e olhou feio para a amiga.

Assim que Alice saiu, a jovem tentou mais uma vez ler algo, porém a sua concentração estava em outro lugar, estava em certos cabelos bagunçados, em determinadas mãos grandes e em um corpo pra lá de viril...

– Olá Isabella! – Soou uma voz rouca bem próxima ao ouvido de Bella, que além de assustá-la, ainda fez com que uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo o seu corpo, deixando os seus nervos em frangalhos... A jovem olhou para trás e o viu quase debruçado sobre ela.

A mulher levantou-se rapidamente e quase caiu de volta na cadeira, ela se endireitou disfarçando o nervosismo, ele sorria divertido, talvez achando graça da maneira que ele a afetava.

– O que faz aqui? – Ela questionou o rapaz.

– Pensei em convidá-la a me acompanhar para o almoço.

– Não acho uma boa idéia.

– Por quê?

– Ora, o porquê, é obvio! O que houve ontem a noite foi uma loucura.

– Uma loucura com certeza... – Ele começou a dizer de forma marota e insinuativa, mas ela não o deixou terminar.

– E como toda loucura que se preze, só acontece uma única vez na vida! Veja bem, agora que estamos sãos novamente... – Desta vez, foi ele a interromper a linha de pensamento dela.

– Não concordo! Eu sou fã de loucuras. E adoro repeti-las sempre... Em especial aquelas prazerosas... – Bella empalideceu e deu um passo para trás, mesmo ele não tendo se movido um centímetro sequer...

– Qual é a sua?! – Ela falou corajosa.

– Você ainda não entendeu... – Ela não o deixou terminar.

– Claro que sim! Eu sei que você viu tudo o que houve como uma aventura de uma noite! O que realmente foi! Então vamos deixar isso para lá e definitivamente esquecer tudo, ok?

– Claro que não! Foi uma aventura com certeza, mas eu queria vê-la de novo... – Bella sentiu uma pontinha de esperança, mas logo cuidou de afastar essa idéia tola.

– Não! Esqueça! Quando eu acordei você nem estava mais no quarto. – Ela o acusou e se arrependeu imediatamente! Ela não deveria exigir nada dele. Porém o que escutou dele em resposta a surpreendeu muito...

– Eu havia ido à recepção, pedir o café para nós dois. – Ela o olhou sem acreditar.

– Por que não usou o telefone? – Ela falou em um tom acusatório e de cobrança, o que automaticamente a assustou, pois não era essa a sua intenção. Para o desespero da jovem, ele se aproximou dela mais ainda.

– Bem, eu até ligaria, porém você quebrou o telefone na noite anterior... Lembra? – Ela arregalou os olhos.

– Como assim?! – Ele deu aquele sorriso torto perturbador e se aproximou um pouco mais dela, então ele encostou os lábios no ouvido esquerdo da moça e sussurrou...

– Hummm, eu acredito que foi quando a minha cabeça estava entre as suas pernas... Ou será que você também se esqueceu daquilo? – Ela ficou sem palavras e gemeu ao senti-lo mordiscar a sua orelha.

– Oooh! – Ele desceu os seus lábios para o pescoço macio da mulher e depositou um beijo lá, foi só um leve roçar de lábios que causou a garota arrepios por todo o seu corpo...

– Gostaria que eu lhe fizesse lembrar? – Ao imaginar a cabeça dele entre as suas pernas novamente, ela, entre excitada e assustada, se afastou velozmente, então, ouviu a risada musical do deus grego a sua frente a deixando quase totalmente torpe e sem ação.

Ele sorriu malicioso e ela se sentiu perdida... Ele voltou a se aproximar a encurralando entre a mesa e o próprio corpo másculo, não deixando a ela uma rota de fuga... Ela já nem sabia se desejava fugir dele... Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e foi se aproximando mais e mais dela...

– Então Isabella, não quer que eu te lembre o que fizemos ontem? – Ele indagou buliçoso com a boca bem próxima a dela, que simplesmente engoliu em seco...

– Eu... Eu acho que já me lembrei. – Ela admitiu com dificuldade, sentindo o seu rosto corar. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios, o que fez com que ela fixasse o seu olhar na boca dele...

– Hummm, pensando bem, eu não me importaria nenhum pouco de relembrarmos **_TODOS_** os momentos de ontem... – Ele disse em um sussurro rouco e sexy. Ela já sentia o ar faltar e o seu coração batia muito rápido, o rosto dele estava cada vez mais próximo, os seus lábios quase sobre os dela, as mãos dele envolviam a cintura dela, mantendo-a grudada a ele...

Ela ouviu o barulho dos saltos de Alice e o empurrou... Só então, ela se deu conta do que quase eles fizeram... Ele deu um longo suspiro contrariado, e se afastou com um sorriso seco.

A porta se abriu e Alice olhou confusa para eles, Bella riu nervosa e Edward sorriu para Alice. Ele pegou uma das mãos de Bella depositando um beijo no local.

– Estou ansioso para relembrarmos **_juntos_**. Veremos-nos em breve então... – Ele falou e saiu dando um rápido aceno para Alice.

Alice ainda olhava confusa para Bella, que caiu, de uma vez, na cadeira e soltou o ar que a muito estava prendendo, mesmo sem perceber! Sem saber o que falar, ou o que fazer, Bella olhou para a amiga e confidente e acabou confessando...

– O desconhecido de ontem? Bem, é Edward Masen...

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH...


	3. A MERCÊ DOS MEUS DESEJOS?

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

**A MERCÊ DOS MEUS DESEJOS?**

Bella já imaginava que a reação de Alice seria ruidosa, mas não imaginava que fosse ser tão exagerada quanto o foi... Ela se enrolou em seus lençóis tentando esquecer que na manhã seguinte o veria novamente, e depois, e depois...

Ela continuava cogitando a idéia de mudar de emprego, mas aquele era um emprego muito bom, para que ela simplesmente o largasse assim, então ela decidiu que seria bem firme com ele! Isso, ela seria firme e lhe diria para que a deixasse em paz, pois ela não queria ter nada com ele. Perfeito! Caso resolvido, pensando assim, Bella dormiu feliz por ter um plano pronto!

_A língua dele invadiu indecentemente a boca dela, deixando-a sem ar, os lábios dela estavam inchados e ela respirava com dificuldade, a boca dele desceu por todo o pescoço da mulher, sugando a pele, beijando lambendo, enquanto ela simplesmente se contorcia embaixo dele._

_Os lábios másculos continuaram descendo, as mãos poderosas acariciavam a bunda dela em uma massagem sensual, de repente ela sentiu a boca dele roçando em seus ombros e descendo até os seios carentes e totalmente intumescidos, o toque seguro era tal qual receber um choque elétrico em escala, ele soprou no mamilo esquerdo e ela estremeceu, a língua dele se moveu em direção ao bico..._

**Bib, Bib, Bib, Bib...**

Ela abriu os olhos e praguejou alto, num resmungo de sons e garnidos, ela não sabia se tinha mais raiva do sonho, ou do despertador por lhe acordar na melhor parte... Acabou praguejando de novo e de novo...

Foi para o banheiro fazendo birra, caras e bocas. O que ela mais precisava no momento era de uma boa ducha fria, quem sabe assim, conseguisse afastar as imagens de Edward de sua mente.

[...]

Bella caminhava, a passos pesados, em direção ao prédio da "Editores Cullen's", sem realmente prestar muita atenção a sua volta, ela procurava, heroicamente, pelo batom escondido em algum lugar dentro do labirinto que era a sua bolsa, com a cabeça totalmente virada para o seu intento, ela entrou no hall e seguiu para os elevadores.

Já estava quase alcançando a porta da caixa de aço, quando ela começou a se fechar, logo após alguém ter entrado.

– Segure a porta, por favor! – Ela gritou, mudando o foco de sua atenção da maldita bolsa escondedora de batons ingênuos e erguendo a sua cabeça para então se arrepender do pedido, no mesmo instante em que viu quem estava no elevador... Ele sorriu torto a fazendo ficar com as pernas bambas.

– Acho que pegarei o próximo... – Ele rolou os olhos a puxando para dentro do elevador.

– Não se preocupe Isabella, eu não mordo! – Ele murmurou bem próximo a ela, mas ela claramente duvidava da afirmação do moço e então as portas se fecharam. Bella se afastou dele o mais que pode, ela reparou que ele não trajava mais o terno impecável do dia anterior, o que era pior, pois ele estava muito mais gostoso vestindo uma calça jeans lavada folgada e uma camisa social azul escura dobrada até os cotovelos.

– Vai me ignorar Isabella?

– Não, eu... eu só... – Ele sorriu e se aproximou ainda mais dela, o que a levou a se encostar, inconscientemente, à parede, a deixando meio que encurralada.

– Já sei! Está com medo, então?

– Medo... Puff, medo ddoo quê? – Falou com a voz fraca e meio gaguejada.

– Medo, de seguir os seus desejos, por exemplo... – Ele fixou o olhar nos olhos dela.

– Ora bolas! Você não sabe nada sobre os meus desejos.

– Ah sim! Eu sei sim... – Ele retrucou malicioso e com pitadas generosas de sedução.

– E o que eu desejo? – Ela perguntou encarando os seus olhos verdes penetrantes, com uma coragem que ela estava bem longe de ter.

– Deseja que eu a imprense contra a parede desta caixa fria... – Ele foi dizendo e pondo em prática as suas palavras, colando o corpo viril ao dela – Deseja que eu te beije nos lábios, os deixando totalmente inchados... – Ele já encostava a boca esculpida de luxuria na dela, fazendo-a sentir o hálito de menta advindo dele sem ao menos ele a tocar – Deseja que eu rasgue as roupas que veste e entre em você tão fundo e forte que você gritará o meu nome até o sétimo dos céus, em um único gemido sofrido e extasiante... – Ele precisou o corpo robusto no ventre dela, fazendo-a sentir a ereção dura e forte que ele já oferecia...

Ela sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem e ele a segurou pela cintura, a mantendo em pé, ela piscou algumas vezes quando a porta do elevador se abriu e ele a segurou pelas mãos.

– Oo...onde é que e...estamos indo? – Ela balbuciou perdida, enquanto ele a puxava pelos longos corredores.

– A minha sala! Aonde mais poderíamos ir? – Ela parou de repente, mas ele simplesmente a puxou, fazendo com que ela voltasse a andar.

– E...Edward, e..e..eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia... – Ela disse incerta, ele sorriu maroto continuando a puxá-la, eles pararam em frente a uma porta e ele a empurrou para dentro rapidamente.

Bella agradeceu mentalmente, pois graças ao adiantado do horário, os corredores ainda estavam vazios. Ela não queria, em hipótese alguma, que a vissem sendo arrastada para sabe se lá o quê, na sala do seu novo chefe...

Assim que adentraram no local, ele fechou a porta, e, habilmente a trancou. Ela evitou olhá-lo, a sala dele era ampla e confortável, com uma grande janela de vidro que ficava atrás de uma escrivaninha que parecia ser bem funcional, havia ainda um sofá em um canto, e algumas prateleiras de livros do outro lado.

Ela sentiu o corpo dele tocar as suas costas, as mãos dele em sua cintura e os lábios dele em seu pescoço arrepiado, então ela fechou os olhos aproveitando e se entregando as sensações causadas por ele. A boca de Edward tocou o pescoço macio da mulher, já subindo até o lóbulo da orelha carente...

– Não paro de pensar em você... – Ele sussurrou rouco, enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo macio...

– E.. ... – Ela murmurou baixinho, e sentiu o sorriso do homem contra o seu pescoço... ...uma mão ainda estava em volta da cintura dela, já a outra ele moveu para acariciar a barriga lisa, já aproveitando para passear por dentro da blusa da moça.

– Sabia que sonhei com você?

– Mesmo? – Ela indagou ofegante.

– Sim! – Ele ronronou subindo e descendo os lábios pelo pescoço cheiroso dela, uma das mãos do rapaz quase chegando ao sutiã que ela vestia.

– O... O que você sonhou? – Ele riu baixinho, e a virou de frente para ele, os olhos dele estavam fixos na boca carnuda da mulher.

– Sonhei com você, nua em minha cama, me rodeando com as suas pernas, se movendo junto comigo... – Ela sentiu o ar faltar e se separou dele.

– Eu, eu..eu tenho que ir trabalhar! – Ela decretou rapidamente se afastando, mas ele segurou os pulsos da menina, que mais parecia uma gatinha assustada e carente, os levando aos lábios.

– Você almoça comigo hoje! – Ele ordenou, não foi um pedido e ela percebeu isso assentindo. Quando ela já estava se retirando, ele a chamou.

– Bella! Meio dia! Ou eu vou te buscar! – Ele determinou irrevogável.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la saindo apressada da sala, basicamente tropeçando em seus saltos altos e com a roupa em total desalinho... O membro do homem estava protestando dentro das calças, causando um incomodo desagradável, ele aprumou o seu pênis com as mãos e sorriu com a expectativa de tê-la em seus braços novamente, de novo e várias, várias vezes mais...

A lembrança de como era estar com Bella, passeou na cabeça de Edward durante quase toda a manhã. Ela era tão fudidamente apertada... ...ficava totalmente molhada envolvendo o membro dele... ...as cenas da noite de prazer que dividira com Bella inundavam a sua mente, lhe causando, mais uma vez, a agradável tortura entre as pernas...

A expectativa, de como seria tê-la de novo estava o matando aos poucos, somente a certeza de que ele a teria novamente era que abrandava a sua agonia, e ele podia apostar que a teria, e como a teria...

[...]

Bella entrou na sala que dividia com Alice um tanto quanto ofegante, ela correra pelas escadas afoitamente, com medo de ter outro encontro com Edward no elevador, não que ele fosse atrás dela, mas ela achou melhor evitar o acaso.

Alice olhou-a em confusão quando Bella se jogou de qualquer forma na cadeira e passou as mãos pela testa.

– Bella, tudo bem? – A amiga perguntou cautelosa.

– Não! Advinha onde eu estava agora a pouco?

– Hummm... Dando para o novo chefe? – Bella engasgou com a própria saliva e Alice gargalhou.

– Não tem graça! – Ela censurou vermelha, fato que só provocou mais risos em Alice.

– Oh sim! Tem e muita! Há não ser que seja verdade? – Ela olhou para Bella de modo especulativo.

– Não! Definitivamente, eu não estava dando para o meu novo chefe! – Bella cuspiu irritada... ...pelo menos não ainda, ela pensou e já tentou apagar aquele _ABSURDO_ de sua mente...

– Mas tá querendo, não é?

– Alice!? FOCO! – Ela riu de novo. Bella resolveu ignorar a amiga pelo resto da manhã. Quando Bella notou que Alice arrumava a sua bolsa para sair para o almoço, ela olhou disfarçadamente para o relógio em seu pulso e levantou de um pulo, derrubando a cadeira com seu ato.

Alice a olhou assustada.

– O que houve Bella?!

– Já é quase meio dia. – Alice deu uma olhada rápida no relógio.

– Sim, faltam apenas cinco minutos para o meio dia... – Alice confirmou intrigada.

– Merda! – Bella exclamou pegando a sua bolsa e se olhando no pequeno espelho de mão que encontrou em sua bolsa.

– Sério, eu até me sinto lisonjeada, mas não precisa se arrumar, só para almoçar comigo. – Alice comentou ao ver Bella passando um batom vermelho nos lábios e ajeitando os cabelos.

– Eu não vou almoçar com você hoje! – Bella fala impaciente, já colocando a sua bolsa nos ombros e com uma mão na maçaneta da porta.

– E com quem vai?

– Bem, é hummm... – Alice sorriu maliciosa, fazendo Bella corar ainda mais.

– Não se preocupe, eu já entendi... – Alice passou por Bella, e saiu da sala, sem mais palavras.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Ela perguntou seguindo Alice, que ainda sorria e já caminhava em direção aos elevadores. Alice apertou o botão para descer, e ficou observando Bella que enrubesceu ao apertar o botão para subir.

– Bella querida, relaxe e divirta-se... – Bella rolou os olhos e Alice entrou no elevador que acabara de chegar.

– Bom almoço! – Ela desejou maliciosa a Bella, enquanto as portas da caixa de metal se fechavam. Bella mordeu os lábios, se decidindo se era melhor voltar para a sua sala ou se encontrar com a tentação...

As portas se abriram, e ela desistiu de seus planos de retornar para a sua sala, afinal ela não era nenhuma covarde, ou era? Bem, ela já tinha entrado no elevador mesmo, então que seja o que Deus quiser... O caminho até o andar de cima, se passou tortuosamente lento, ela considerou socar o botão para que "_o ferro velho_" subisse mais rápido.

Quando as portas se abriram, ela caminhou meio cambaleante em direção a sala dele, ela fez o mesmo caminho que fizera mais cedo, porém, antes ela estava com um Edward determinado a puxando para lá e a forçando a seguir em frente... Forçando?! Sério!?

Agora, as suas pernas pareciam falhar e ela não podia imaginar o que a esperava lá dentro. Bem, ele a **_convocou_** para almoçar, não foi? Então, era obvio que eles iriam comer, não era? Só comer... Ela corou em _50 tons_ de vermelho ao perceber o duplo sentido de seus pensamentos malucos, então ela parou ao encarar a porta da sala dele.

A mão de Bella se ergueu na intenção de bater à porta, mas, sem coragem, ela a deixou cair... O que cargas d'água e baldes de cerveja, aconteceria assim que ela entrasse pela porta? Nada, né? Eles simplesmente comeriam... ...a comida... **_Quem_** comida!? _FOCO, FOCO!_

Huummm... Será que ele a agarraria?!

Será que ele a jogaria de encontro a sua mesa funcional e organizada, subiria a saia dela e a fudereia? **_Oh Meu Deus!_** Não, ela não permitiria isso... Só comida Bella, só comida... _FOCO_!

Mesmo procurando manter um _FOCO _ajuizado_,_ aqueles pensamentos fizeram com que ela se sentisse molhada e ansiosa. Ela sabia que não poderia deixar nada daquilo acontecer, ela tinha que se afastar, tinha, tinha, tinha...

Não seria certo ficar se agarrando com o seu novo chefe, mesmo ele sendo um gostosão fodástico... Isso era coisa de vadia, desvairada, inconseqüente... Ela não era assim... Será que era?!

**_Oh Meu Deus!_** O pior é que ela ansiava por ele... ...dentro dela, de novo, de novo e de novo...

**_FORA, FORA, FORA_**! Ela praguejou os seus pensamentos pervertidos e se afastou da porta pretendendo ir embora, mas Bella não deu nem dois passos e a porta se abriu... Ele, em toda a sua magnitude, a olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada e sedutoramente quis saber...

– Aonde pensa que vai Srta. Swan?!


	4. A MERCÊ DO PRAZER?

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

**A MERCÊ DO PRAZER?**

– Aonde pensa que vai Srta. Swan?! – Ela parou de andar e suspirou sem olhá-lo, demorou alguns segundos ponderando, o que deveria dizer.

Hummm, que tal: "_Meu gato foi atropelado_". Não essa era péssima, ela ponderou, talvez... "_Oh a minha casa está pegando fogo_" ou...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o corpo quente se colocou contra as suas costas, as mãos grandes e quentes segurando possessivamente a sua cintura e a boca colada contra a sua orelha.

– Isabella? – A voz dele causou um arrepio por todo o seu corpo e se ele não a estivesse segurando, ela temia ter caído. Engoliu em seco antes de responder, mas ainda assim a sua voz saiu rouca e fraca.

– Eu, eu esqueci a minha bolsa... – Isso! Essa era uma boa desculpa... ...ela sentiu os lábios dele descerem até o seu pescoço e a boca dele se curvar em um sorriso maroto.

– Não minta para mim Isabella. Você estava fugindo. – A voz dele vibrava dentro do seu ser e ela estremeceu ao sentir as mãos dele puxarem os seus quadris de encontro aos dele, até que ela sentisse a dura ereção de seu chefe...

– Sr. Masen... – Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha da mulher e ela se calou perdida nas sensações que ele provocava nela.

– Edward! – Ele a corrigiu, e desceu os seus lábios mais uma vez em direção ao pescoço feminino, depositando um beijo molhado ali e as pernas de Bella simplesmente fraquejaram.

– Melhor entrarmos... – Ela assentiu fracamente e ele a levou até a sala sem desgrudar o seu corpo do dela.

Ela respirou com dificuldade ao sentir às mãos dele passeando pelo seu corpo, ele a mantinha presa ao seu corpo, ele acariciava a lateral do corpo cheiroso, causando arrepios de prazer por toda a pele da morena.

– Edward... – Ela gemeu fracamente e ele sorriu a virando para ele. Os olhos verdes penetrantes a encaravam com ardor e desejo, além de uma emoção que ela não sabia explicar, mas que fez todo o ar de seus pulmões sumir em questão de segundos.

– Onde vamos almoçar? – Ela falou por fim, tentando trazer alguma lucidez para a sua cabeça, ele sorriu e a soltou, ela cambaleou se apoiando contra a porta.

– Aqui mesmo... – Ele apontou para a sua mesa, na qual havia algumas caixinhas de comida de um restaurante chinês.

Ela engoliu em seco, ela iria ficar trancada na sala com ele? Durante todo o almoço? Aiaiaiaiaiai... Será que ela sairia viva para contar a história depois?

Ele queria que ela fraquejasse só podia. Pensou consigo mesma, e se surpreendeu quando ele segurou as mãos dela e a levou até a mesa, depois ele se sentou e a puxou para o colo dele.

– Edward... – Ela soltou um gritinho o fazendo rir.

– O quê? – Ele perguntou com inocência, e ela rolou os olhos.

– Eu prefiro sentar na cadeira a sua frente... – Ela até tentou se levantar, porém foi forçadamente impedida por ele.

– E eu prefiro que fique aqui... – Ela o olhou desafiante, no entanto, ele manteve o olhar calmo e malicioso, os orbes verdes dele deixaram-na desconcertada e suspirando ela se rendeu completamente.

– O...o que tem para comer? – Ele deu um sorriso vitorioso e mostrou o que ele havia encomendado, eles comeram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até ela sentir a boca dele em seu queixo.

– Está sujo... – Ele falou, mas não sem antes dar uma pequena mordida no queixo da morena, que por sua vez riu sem jeito, mas amando a ousadia dele.

– Viu?! Nem foi tão ruim assim almoçar comigo, Foi? – Ela rolou os olhos e mordeu os lábios para conter o sorriso que insistia em aparecer em seus lábios.

Bella terminou de comer e colocou a caixinha sobre a mesa se ajeitando no colo de Edward, gesto que a fez sentir a enorme ereção dele contra a sua bunda e um gemido escapou dos lábios pecaminosos dele.

Bella já iria se levantar quando ela sentiu as mãos dele segurarem os seus quadris e os esfregar mais fortemente contra o membro dele... Agora sendo a vez dela, emitir um gemido um pouco mais alto e libidinoso.

– Edward... – Bella ofegou, ela não sabia se pedia para ele parar ou para ele continuar, mas o seu corpo traidor logo respondeu a sua dúvida cruel, quando já não sentia mais as mãos dele, ela rebolava sozinha de encontro ao delicioso membro dele que pressionava as suas nádegas.

– Rebola Isabella... – Ele sussurrou bem próximo a orelha da morena "rebolante" e mordiscou o lóbulo. As mãos dele passeavam pelo corpo dela... ...ela suspirou ao sentir as mãos grandes dele apertar os seus seios já rígidos e acesos, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando o seu pescoço livre para a boca dele que sugava e lambia a sua pele sem piedade nem pressa.

As mãos da mulher seguraram fortemente o tampão da mesa, e o seu corpo continuou a se mover de encontro ao dele, ela sentiu as mãos dele puxando a sua saia para cima e ainda apertar levemente as suas coxas, causando muitos arrepios de prazer por todo o seu corpo.

– Edward, não... Pare... – Bella gemeu ao sentir os dedos longos da mão esquerda dele pressionar os seus mamilos, enquanto a outra mão chegava até a calçinha molhada da morena, que a essa altura do campeonato, tinha sérias dificuldades em raciocinar, ela mordeu os próprios lábios com força quando um dedo dele tocou o clitóris necessitado dela, então, foi aí que ela botou para rebolar com mais entusiasmo, nem a _Anitta_ ganharia dela nesta categoria, ela se sentia a própria _PODEROSA, BONITA E GOSTOSA,_ ela rebolava com tanto vigor que acabou provocando um rosnado grosseiro de prazer nele.

– Você me tira toda a lucidez Isabella. – O seu nome dito pela boca gostosa e sensual do ruivo a tirou de orbita, mesmo porque uma das mãos dele apertava os seus seios túmidos, e a outra massageava o seu clitóris além de se infiltrar em sua intimidade pulsante, o que lhe causava uma leve contração em seu baixo ventre a fazendo tremer já sentindo o prazer eminente chegando...

Ela movia-se com mais rapidez em cima do membro pulsante de Edward que estocava incansavelmente, mesmo com as roupas atrapalhando, contra a bunda dela. Estremeceram juntos quando o ápice os alcançou, Bella sentiu a sua umidade escorrer pelos dedos de Edward...

– Você é deliciosa! – Ele murmurou encantado e quando ela o olhou, ele lambia os dedos que antes estavam dentro dela.

– Edward... – Ele não a deixou terminar, puxou-a para um beijo urgente, brincando com a língua dela, fazendo-a sentir o seu próprio gosto contra a língua dele... O barulho do celular tocando quebrou a bolha em que eles se encontravam e os fez voltar para o mundo real.

Bella pulou do colo de Edward já extremamente corada e começou a se ajeitar, Edward suspirou e atendeu ao telefone.

Ela o observa enquanto ele fala ao telefone, ele, muito esperto, não desvia os seus olhos dela, o que a impede de sair correndo da sala, assim que ele acaba a ligação, ele a chama com o dedo.

– Venha aqui Bella. – Ela negou, porém uma sensação estranha e potente borbulhou em todo o intimo da morena ao ouvir o seu apelido sair dos lábios dele.

– Não me faça ir te buscar Isabella! – Ele a mira profundamente com um olhar desafiador, ela, por sua vez, suspira sabendo que não pode fazer nada contra ele, não quando ele a olha daquele jeito. Sem deixar de olhá-lo ela vai se aproximando dele, então, ele segura a mão dela já a puxando para o seu colo novamente.

– Edward... – Ela tentou protestar, mas ele a calou com mais um beijo e outro e outro... A boca do ruivo se movia sofregamente sobre a dela, em beijos hora calmos, mas cheios de intenções e hora obscenos que a deixava confusa.

– Eu não paro de pensar em você. – Ele fala ao final de mais um beijo e ela fica sem fala, ele sorri e acaricia o rosto da mulher em seu colo – Sabe como isso é frustrante? Não ter o domínio de seus próprios pensamentos? – Ela assentiu corando, pois se sentia da mesma forma – Eu te desejo, eu quero você Bella. – Ela tapou a boca dele, e negou.

– Não Edward, a gente só sente atração um pelo outro, um lance passageiro, nada mais do que isso... E o que aconteceu agora não pode mais se repetir. – Ele beijou a mão dela e ela corou ferreamente, puxando a sua mão da boca dele que já chupava sedutoramente os dedos dela...

– Não! É muito mais do que isso! E eu vou provar para você.

– Edward... – Ela já iria retrucar mais uma vez, quando ele a beijou, só que dessa vez com mais ardor, de forma abrasante, devorando os lábios dela, sugando e mordiscando a língua da morena, que agia tão avidamente quanto à ele. Separaram-se ofegantes, as testas coladas, os olhos dela permaneciam fechados.

– Eu sou muito paciente, e vou esperar você perceber que me quer muito... – Antes que ela o respondesse, ele se levantou e a levou até a porta – Eu adorei almoçar com você! – Ele disse e deu um sorriso deveras malicioso, Bella ficou perdida sem saber se ele se referia ao almoço ou ao que fizeram depois...

Bela já seguia em direção ao elevador, quando ele, mesmo de longe, segredou a ela...

– Vamos repetir muitas, muitas e muitas vezes... – Com certeza o que fizeram depois...


	5. FUGINDO DOS MEUS DESEJOS?

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**FUGINDO DOS MEUS DESEJOS?**

Edward observou ela sair de sua sala com um sorriso no rosto, desde que a vira entrando no bar, um desejo que nunca experimentara se apossou de seu corpo, nublando os seus sentidos e deixando claro que só ficaria satisfeito quando a tivesse em sua cama.

Ao convidá-la para beber, e depois a seguir com ele para um local mais confortável, ainda não acreditava que realmente a tinha sob ele, o corpo nu e perfeito encaixado ao seu.

Os lábios macios e sedutores tocando a pele dele, as mãos explorando o seu corpo como ele explorava o dela.

Ele admitia que ela o enlouquecia! Ela não saia da sua cabeça, da sua pele, da sua alma, ele sentia que ela estava impregnada em todo o seu ser.

Ao retornar ao quarto e não vê-la em lugar algum, um tipo de dor se apossou de seu peito, algo que ele nunca experimentara, e que só melhoraria quando tivesse ela em seus braços de novo.

Era frustrante esse tipo de sentimento, mas ele nada podia fazer para combatê-lo, já havia decidido ir ao bar aquela noite mesmo e todas as outras até revê-la, ele tinha que ter Bella de novo, e de novo, até saciar esse desejo que o consumia.

Edward estava totalmente viciado naquela mulher que tirava o seu juízo e ele nem sabia o seu sobrenome. Havia decorado cada curva do seu corpo, e mesmo assim, ele sentia que tinha mais detalhes incógnitos para explorar.

Porém, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao chegar ao seu novo emprego e dar de cara com a sua tentação particular, tão fudidamente sexy, e totalmente corada quando os seus olhares se encontraram.

Sim, era ela! Aquele rubor era o mesmo que cobria as bochechas dela quando ela estava tomada pelo prazer, contudo ele teve que se controlar o máximo que pode, até ver ela praticamente correndo da sala de reuniões.

Ele simplesmente ignorou os chamados de Jasper, pois tinha que falar com ela. Mas qual a sua grande surpresa ao saber que ela queria esquecer a noite que tiveram. E isso ele não poderia permitir. Ele a queria mais do que qualquer outra mulher. E ele a teria. Ah se teria...

[...]

Bella suspirou aliviada ao chegar a sua sala, finalmente estava segura, mas ao olhar para frente e ver Alice a encarando com um sorriso malicioso, já não pensava mais assim.

Talvez só a sua casa fosse um lugar seguro para se esconder. Respirou fundo ignorando as sobrancelhas arqueadas de Alice e sentou em sua mesa dando inicio ao seu trabalho.

– Bella isso é crueldade. – Bella continuou em silêncio e Alice bufou.

– Sabe, amigas contam tudo uma para outra. – Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha e Alice sorriu.

– Ora eu te contei quando Jazz me agarrou no banheiro. – Bella riu e Alice deu uma risadinha.

– Ok, eu falo. – Alice deu um pulinho batendo palmas, Bella rolou os olhos.

– Nós almoçamos na sala dele. – Ela falou simplesmente esperando que a sua amiga se desse por satisfeita.

– E? – Era lógico que ela não se daria... Bella corou um pouco e mordeu o lábio, mastigou na verdade.

– E nada, foi só. – Alice a olhou atentamente e seu sorriso malicioso aumentou.

– **OMG!** Vocês transaram na sala dele.

– Alice, não grite! E não, eu não transei com ele. – Mas o rubor voltou e Alice riu.

– O que fizeram então? Vocês brincaram de médico?

– Alice! – Alice ria do rosto extremamente corado de Bella.

– Desculpa. Vou parar. – Bella voltou ao trabalho, ainda perturbada, Edward mexia como o seu juízo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que queria entrar na sala dele e agarrá-lo, e pedir para ele fudê-la sobre a mesa. Tinha medo de aonde esse estranho sentimento a levaria. Era obvio que desejava Edward. Mas o que isso acarretaria?

E se, se apaixonasse por ele e ele fizesse o mesmo que o Jacob? Era doloroso demais só pensar nisso.

Mas e se ele só a quisesse em sua cama? Será que seria capaz de se envolver com alguém por pura luxuria?

Nunca fizera nada disso antes, era assustador e excitante ao mesmo tempo. Muito mais assustador com certeza, deveras assustador...

Alice a afastou de seus pensamentos confusos quando já era quase o fim do dia de trabalho. Ambas caminharam em silêncio para o estacionamento, Bella suspirou aliviada por não ver nenhum sinal de Edward.

Despediu-se da amiga e foi direto para casa, assim que chegou ao seu prédio, correu para tomar um banho relaxante, a água quente caindo pelo seu corpo, aos poucos relaxava os seus músculos intricados.

Vestiu o seu roupão o amarrando contra o corpo e foi até a cozinha ver o que tinha para o jantar, mal havia chegado à cozinha quando seu interfone tocou. Correu para atendê-lo, porém se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz que a deixou quente no mesmo instante.

– Bella.

– Edward?!

– Olá amor. Abra a porta e me deixe entrar, está muito frio. – Bella olhou para o interfone e praguejou. Como ele sabia o seu endereço? Mas nem pensar que ele iria entrar...

– Bella, esta tudo bem?

– Claro que não. Edward você não pode vir aqui. O que deu na sua cabeça. Nos não temos nada, o que aconteceu hoje foi uma loucura, e não pode, ou melhor, não vai se repetir...

Edward revirou os olhos enquanto Bella fazia o seu discurso de como o que eles fizeram foi errado, ele suspirou encarando o interfone aonde ela continuava a falar.

A porta da portaria principal se abriu e um morador do prédio saiu, Edward apressou-se a segurar a porta sorrindo para o senhor que acabava de sair e subiu em direção ao apartamento de Bella.

– É por isso que não devemos mais nos ver. É totalmente errado, você é o meu chefe e eu acho... – Ela parou de falar quando ouviu uma batida na porta e se apressou em abrir, sem ao menos olhar quem poderia ser.

– Merda! – Xingou e tentou fechar a porta, mas ele a impediu.

– Olá amor!

– Como você entrou? – Ele deu um sorriso torto e beijou o pescoço dela, já entrando no apartamento.

– Isso não importa. O importante é que já que estou aqui, podemos nos divertir. – Ela corou de leve e apertou o roupão contra o corpo.

– Você ouviu algo que eu disse ao interfone? – Ela falou brava e ele sorriu observando o apartamento dela sem lhe dar atenção.

– Gostei do seu apartamento. O meu está um caos. Com certeza ficará assim pelos próximos meses. – Ele falou com uma careta a fazendo sorrir.

– Edward eu acho que você devia ir...

– Bem, eu acho que eu devo ficar! – Ela rolou os olhos e ele se aproximou dela colando o seu corpo ao dela, Bella ofegou tentando se afastar, mas quando deu um passo para trás, acabou impactando as suas costas com a porta.

– Edward eu não acho... – Ela parou de falar quando ele roçou o nariz no seu pescoço, subindo e descendo por sua garganta.

– O que está fazendo? – Ela sussurrou baixinho e ele sorriu, dando um beijo, e sugando a pele da morena.

– Senti falta do seu gosto, do seu cheiro. – Ela gemeu quando ele mordiscou o seu pescoço então as mãos dela agarraram automaticamente os ombros largos do ruivo.

Edward parou de beijar o pescoço dela e a olhou intensamente, Bella sentiu as pernas bambas, ao encarar os olhos verdes escuros pelo desejo. Ela sentiu o seu corpo ser ainda mais comprimido de encontro à parede, o rosto dele se aproximando perigosamente do seu.

– Por que você fica fugindo Isabella? – Ele inquiriu com a voz rouca e ela fechou os olhos sentindo o hálito quente dele contra o seu rosto em brasas. As mãos delas deslizaram dos ombros dele para os cabelos, e lá se infiltrando nos emaranhados e macios fios bronze, o fazendo ronronar.

– Pare de fugir Isabella. – Ela abriu os olhos e ofegou ao ver os olhos dele encarando-a com intensidade e suspirou em abandono, puxando o rosto dele para a sua boca...


	6. ENTREGANDO-ME AO PRAZER

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**ENTREGANDO-ME AO PRAZER**

Ele sorriu contra os lábios cheios dela devorando a boca pequena e sugando a língua lasciva, fazendo-a gemer, então a prensou mais contra a porta. Quando o ar se fez necessário, ele libertou a boca, da morena, porém moveu os lábios para a garganta dela.

Bella levantou o pescoço para Edward poder explorar a sua pele com mais facilidade, fato que fez com que ele sorrisse, enquanto ele lambia e chupava o pescoço e a garganta da moça. Contudo ele queria muito mais e os seus lábios desceram para a abertura do roupão que Bella vestia, ela involuntariamente ofegou, então o empurrando de leve.

– Achei que não iria mais fugir... – Ela corou e mordeu os lábios.

– É que eu estou sem nada por baixo do roupão. – Ela falou um pouco nervosa e Edward rosnou a prensando contra a porta.

– Isabella... – Ele rosnou novamente e voltou a atacar os lábios dela, Bella desfaleceu nos braços de Edward se entregando as sensações que ele estava provocando em todo o corpo da morena.

As mãos dele desceram pelo corpo delgado da mulher, indo até a cintura dela, logo Bella o sentiu desfazer o nó que atava o roupão, isso, sem nunca parar de beijá-la. O ar frio da noite tocou a pele sensível dela quando o roupão se abriu completamente a fazendo sentir deliciosos arrepios.

Edward parou de beijá-la, encarou o corpo nu a sua frente, revelado pela generosa abertura do roupão o puxando pelos ombros de Bella, assim deixando-a completamente nua, totalmente a sua mercê.

Bella corou a se ver tão exposta diante do olhar ardente de Edward, mas antes que pudesse pensar em se cobrir, ele a estava agarrando novamente.

As mãos masculinas tocando o corpo cheiroso da mulher, acariciando os pontos sensíveis dela, a boca dele tocando os ombros dela e já descendo para os seios túmidos.

Ela agarrou os cabelos dele gemendo, quando ele tomou um de seus seios na boca, sugando e lambendo, fazendo as pernas dela tremerem, uma das mãos dele desceu até as coxas roliças e cremosas da morena, em um átimo ele as puxou fazendo as pernas dela se enganchar em seus quadris.

Bella agarrou os cabelos dele e puxou a boca do ruivo para a ela, o beijando com urgência, ele sugou a língua da moça a fazendo gemer contra os lábios profanos dele.

As mãos dela ficaram inquietas e começaram a acariciar o corpo másculo de Edward, a todo instante, ela se lembrava da noite em que estiveram juntos há pouco tempo atrás, Bella não conseguia mais se conter, então ela separou os lábios dos dele, e beijou a mandíbula do rapaz, as mãos dela foi para a camisa dele, ela a puxou de forma rude, fazendo com que os vários botões voassem longe, ele simplesmente riu, e voltou a beijá-la, gemendo contra os lábios macios da garota, ao sentir as mãos dela deslizando por seu peito e chegando até as calças.

Ela tocou o membro latente do rapaz por sobre as calças, o fazendo rosnar e jogar a cabeça para trás, deixando o pescoço a mostra, para que a língua de Bella explorasse... As mãos de Bella conseguiram desabotoar a calça e ele a empurrou para baixo juntamente com a cueca e beijou carinhosamente os cabelos cheirosos de Bella.

– Quero sentir você. – Ele murmurou contra a garganta dela, Bella gemeu apertando os ombros dele e se esfregando nele, as mãos de Edward apertaram a bunda da morena, puxando-a de encontro ao seu membro.

– Quero estar dentro de você.

– Por favor... – ela gemeu com a voz rouca, ele a puxou para um beijo urgente, enquanto se enterrava dentro dela em uma única investida. Bella gritou contra os lábios do rapaz, gemendo, ela cravou as unhas nas costas de Edward.

– Oh Deus... – Ela ofegou quando ele começou a investir longa e profundamente contra ela. Suas costas batendo contra a porta, suas mãos apertando os ombros firmes com força a cada investida.

– **_PQP_**... ...tão... ...apertada... – Ele rosnou investindo com força à medida que ele sentia que estava perto... O homem infiltrou a sua mão entre os seus corpos, e rodeou o clitóris dela com o polegar.

Bella sentia o seu corpo tremer, e seu baixo ventre se contrair à medida que as chamas crescia dentro de si, seu corpo parecia pegar fogo, quando o clímax a alcançou com força.

Edward rosnou ao sentir, o seu membro sendo ordenhado pela intimidade pulsante de Bella, ele sentiu o seu próprio prazer vindo junto com o dela.

Ambos gritaram quando o orgasmo os alcançou, Bella abraçou Edward apertado, enquanto ele enterrava o rosto contra os seios dela. Ele deitou no chão com ela ainda sobre ele.

Ficaram em silencio até as suas respirações se normalizarem, e o tremor deixar os seus corpos. Edward abriu os olhos e Bella estava com a cabeça enterrada em seu pescoço, ele afastou os cabelos molhados pelo suor e beijou sua nuca.

Bella ergueu o rosto e olhou para ele que sorriu, ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça no peitoral másculo dele em silencio.

– Arrependida? – Ele perguntou baixinho.

– Não.

– Por que você parece está?

– Só receosa eu acho...

– Me diga por quê? – Ela voltou a olhar para ele, e passou os dedos pelo rosto bonito e anguloso.

– Podemos falar sobre isso depois.

– Como quiser. Com tanto que você não me ignore mais.

– Acho meio difícil depois disso. – Ele riu alto e ela sorriu.

– Sim, pois quero repetir "_isso_" muitas vezes.

– Em um lugar mais confortável espero. – Ele riu de novo e acariciou as costas nuas da bela mulher em seus braços.

– Machuquei você? – Ela rolou os olhos.

– Nada demais. – Ele sorriu torto e escovou os dedos na bochecha dela, seguindo para os lábios entreabertos.

– Eu não menti pra você. Eu quero mais de você Bella. – Ela fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

– É com isso que estou contando Edward.

Depois de algum tempo deitados no chão, Edward se levantou e a pegou no colo a levando em direção ao quarto, ela não deixou de olhá-lo um minuto sequer, enquanto ele a depositava na cama.

Edward beijou a testa da morena e passou o polegar sobre os lábios dela, Bella o beijou o fazendo sorrir, ele se afastou da cama, mas ela segurou o pulso dele o detendo.

– Se você quer mais de mim, então fique. – Ele sorriu e segurou as mãos dela beijando os pulsos, então ele deu a volta na cama deitando-se de encontro as costas dela. Ele enterrou o rosto contra os cabelos dela e beijou os ombros macios da moça.

– É só isso que eu quero Bella...

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo quente dele colado ao seu. Era só isso que ela queria... ...senti-lo ao seu lado...


	7. CIÚMES É SINAL DE ALGO MAIS?

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

**CIÚMES É SINAL DE ALGO MAIS?**

Assim que Bella abriu os olhos notou que havia algo de errado. Ela tateou o espaço ao seu lado na cama e constatou que estava vazio. Levantou, cobrindo-se com um lençol e foi em busca do chefe.

Com um arfar irritado, ela o caçou pela casa, e quando viu que ele não estava o seu aborrecimento aumentou em proporções desconhecida por ela mesma, porém ao chegar ao banheiro e ver um bilhete grudado no espelho, seus olhos encheram-se de contentamento...

_"__**Desculpe sair às presas, tive uma emergência. No almoço lhe explicarei.**_

**_PS: Espero que o almoço de hoje, seja tão bom quanto o de ontem..."_**

Bella corou enquanto lia o bilhete, ela o guardou na bolsa e só então voltou ao banheiro para a sua higiene matinal.

Depois de tomar um banho e de se vestir, ela foi direto para o trabalho, estava mais animada. Edward parecia gostar dela, e talvez os seus medos fossem exagerados. Ela não podia comparar todo homem a Jacob.

Assim que estacionou, Bella viu Alice à porta da empresa. Foi até a amiga sorrindo, mas o seu sorriso se desfez ao ver o olhar preocupado da amiga.

–Tudo bem Alice?

– Oh Bella, eu sinto muito...

– Do que está falando? – Alice olhou para Bella e demonstrava nervosismo.

– Eu... Bem... É sobre Edward.

– Fale logo, você está me deixando apreensiva.

– Ele chegou agora a pouco...

– Oh, será que eu deveria ir até a sala dele?

– Melhor não...

– Por quê?

– Bem, ele não chegou só.

– Alice fale de uma vez.

– Esta bem! Edward chegou abraçado a uma loira escultural...

Bella sentiu o chão sumindo de seus pés. Ele tinha uma namorada? Ou pior, ele era casado?

– **Oh Meu Deus!** Eu sou uma amante!

– Bella respira. Você só dormiu com ele uma única vez, não há com o que se preocupar. – Bella arregalou os olhos e Alice mordeu os lábios.

– **_OPS._**.. Foi mais de uma?

– Bem ontem à noite... – Bella torcia as mãos nervosamente e Alice a puxou para o elevador.

– Oh amiga, não fique assim. Vamos lá tirar satisfações com ele.

– Não, não, eu não quero vê-lo.

– Mas Bella... – Bella a cortou entrando em sua sala, Alice segue em seu encalço, a morena pegou o bilhete que estava em sua bolsa e rasgou em mil pedacinhos os jogando no lixo com violência.

Bella sentou-se em sua mesa com impaciência e começou a trabalhar. Alice a observava sem nada falar. As duas mulheres permaneceram em silêncio por cerca de meia hora.

Bella bufou enquanto olhava para a mesma página pela enésima vez sem conseguir se concentrar, então ela levantou e foi até a porta, Alice a observava atentamente, então Bella sorriu para a amiga e a comunicou...

– Vou tomar um pouco de água.

– Tudo bem – Alice sorriu e Bella saiu apressada da sala, foi até a sala onde os funcionários tomavam café, ou lanchavam, e pegou um comprimido para dor de cabeça juntamente com um copo de água.

Mal levou o comprimido à boca, quando um homem desconhecido colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala e bufou impaciente, porém ele sorriu ao vê-la.

– Oh finalmente uma linda moça que pode me ajudar. – Ele falou divertido entrando na sala e Bella riu.

Ele era alto e forte, cabelos escuros e um lindo sorriso infantil brincava em seus lábios. Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

– Olá, eu sou Emmett MacCart.

– Isabella Swan. Em que posso lhe ajudar? – Ele apertou a mão dela com um grande sorriso e colocou o braço em volta dos ombros da morena, começando a guiá-la para fora da sala.

– Bem, eu estou procurando a sala do meu cunhado. Mas não está sendo nada fácil. – Bella riu.

– Então me diga quem é o seu cunhado, que eu lhe indicarei a sala.

– Oh você é um anjo. Bem, o nome dele é Edward Masen – Bella fez uma careta, olhando para baixo, para só então sorrir forçadamente para Emmett.

– Sr. MacCart... – Ele fez uma careta, não a deixando terminar.

– Oh Deus, Senhor não, me chame de Emmett, ou de Emm ou de grandão, por favor! – Bella riu.

–Tudo bem Emmett... – Ele a cortou de novo.

– Eu preferia grandão, mais Emmett já é bem melhor. – Ela riu.

– Tudo bem, Emmett! É só pegar esse elevador, e ir até... – Ele a cortou de novo e Bella sorriu esperando.

– Você não vai me levar lá? – Ele fez um biquinho, e Bella ficou sem fala, não queria ver Edward.

– Emmett...

– Não! Você tem que me levar lá. Vamos, você vai adorar conhecer Edward.

– Eu já o conheço... – Ela disse com dor na voz, Emmett, no entanto, não pareceu perceber.

– Melhor ainda. Podemos almoçar todos juntos. Vai adorar conhecer Rose.

– Rose?

– A minha esposa. A irmã de Edward, um mulherão! Hehehe eu me dei bem! – Bella riu.

– Está bem, eu te levo até a sala dele, mas nada de almoço. – Ele já iria abrir a boca para contestar, contudo ela o cortou rapidamente.

– Nanananinão. Temos um trato. – Ela esticou a mão e ele a olhou por um momento e depois riu.

– Ah garota teimosa! Por Deus, sim temos! – Ele riu alto apertando a mão de Bella e ela o guiou até a sala de Edward.

Conversaram pelo caminho sobre banalidades, na verdade só Emmett falava... ...ele contava sobre a mulher dele que era uma gostosa do caralho, além de ser muito fogosa, Bella corou praticamente o caminho todo. Principalmente quando ele quis saber sobre a vida sexual da morena.

Deu graças quando pararam em frente à porta de Edward. Mas logo se arrependeu, quando Emmett abriu a porta já a puxando para dentro.

Ela ofegou quando viu Edward, rindo usando as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, uma loira lindíssima estava sentada à beirada da mesa.

– Bella! – Edward se levantou sorrindo quando a viu e ela corou.

Emmett olhou de Bella para Edward e sorriu malicioso, fazendo o rubor de Bella aumentar, ela pigarreou e olhou para Emmett.

– Está entregue. Eu tenho que ir! Adorei conhecê-lo. – Antes que qualquer um falasse, ela saiu a passos rápidos da sala.

Novamente ela não foi rápida o suficiente para desaparecer daquele arredor, pois seus malditos saltos altos a impediam de correr, a porta da caixa de aço já se fechava quando Edward escorregou para dentro junto a ela.

E tudo o que Bella menos queria naquele momento, era ter que ficar presa, em um local fechado e tão pequeno, juntamente com o seu chefe gostoso e comprometido.

– Edward, o que faz aqui?

– Por que saiu daquele jeito?

– Você tinha companhia. Eu não queria atrapalhar. – Ele bufou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

– Você não atrapalharia, e eu queria que você os conhecesse. – Bella sentiu o rosto em chamas.

– **_Oh Meu Deus!_** Você iria me apresentar como a sua amante, para a sua esposa? – Edward engasgou com a saliva.

– Oh Deus! Eu me casei? – Ele perguntou confuso, e ela bufou não achando graça.

– Sr. Masen, eu nunca vou ser a outra, eu sei bem como é estar desse lado, e não pense que as suas palavras doces vão me fazer mudar de idéia, porque...

E os lábios deles estavam colados aos dela, as mãos dele uma na cintura e a outra na nuca cheirosa da mulher, a língua invadindo a boca profana, e a dominando, deixando-a mole nos braços fortes daquele homem e a mercê dele.

A porta do elevador se abriu, ambos pararam de se beijar para olhar, em direção ao barulho que se seguiu. Bella corou ao ver algumas mulheres a observando nos braços de Edward, e escondeu o rosto no peito dele, Edward riu e apertou o botão para o andar de Bella.

– Desculpe, mas acredito que não se importem em pegar o próximo, não é senhoritas? – Elas sorriram como bobas quando ele sorriu torto. E a porta se fechou.

Bella o empurrou e Edward apertou o botão para travar o elevador.

– O que está fazendo? – Ele começou a se aproximar dela, enquanto ela se afastava até bater as costas contra a parede.

– Eu acho que temos que conversar.

– Não há nada a falar! – Ele se aproximou ainda mais, já desabotoado a camisa, e sorrindo malicioso.

– Oh sim, nós temos! E não sairemos desse elevador até que tudo esteja explicado. – Bella arregalou os olhos olhando para os lados, sem saber o que fazer.

– O que você tem em mente? – Ele sorriu mais ainda e a prensou contra a parede, segurando os braços da morena bem acima da cabeça.

– Eu tenho muitas coisas passando por minha mente agora. – Ele beijou o pescoço dela, e Bella tremeu.

– Mas vamos colocá-las em prática mais tarde. Agora eu quero uma explicação.

– Eu que devia exigir uma explicação.

– Então exija de uma vez. – Ele rosnou a encarando, e ela o olhou sem desviar o olhar.

– Você é casado?

– Não. – Ele falou sério. – Era só isso?

– Quem era a mulher sentada sobre a sua mesa? – Ele sorriu.

– Minha irmã.

– Oh... – Bella corou e Edward lambeu as bochechas rubras, fazendo com que as pernas dela tremessem.

– Agora que acabou a sua crise de ciúmes, podemos falar sobre algo mais interessante?

– Eu não estava com ciúmes. – Ela bufou e ele se apertou mais a ela, fazendo-a sentir a excitação latente dele.

– Isabella, não me faça fazer você falar...

– Você pode até tentar, mas eu não estava... – Ele sorriu malicioso, e Bella sentiu um frio na barriga. Ele retirou uma de suas mãos dos braços dela, mas ainda a prendia com a outra.

Ele desceu a sua mão livre pelo corpo dela, em uma caricia sensual, Bella automaticamente ofegou ao sentir a mão dele contra os seus quadris, bem em cima do zíper de sua saia. Ela engoliu em seco quando ele deslizou o zíper para baixo e a saia caiu sobre os seus pés.

A mão dele serpenteou até a sua calçinha, e ele pressionou o seu clitóris sobre o tecido a fazendo gemer baixinho. Ela olhou nos olhos dele, e um tremor passou por todo o seu corpo.

– Pronta para admitir?


	8. EU ADMITO O QUE QUISER

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

**EU ADMITO O QUE QUISER...**

– Pronta para admitir? – Ele sussurrou contra a orelha da mulher e mordiscou o lóbulo, sugando-a.

Bella gemeu arqueando mais o pescoço, ele sorriu contra a pele cremosa e lambeu o pescoço dela. ao mesmo tempo em que sugava a pele quente.

Seus dedos se infiltraram por dentro da calcinha molhada, já sendo pressionados contra o clitóris dela, fazendo-a ofegar, já sentia o calor que emanava do centro do prazer, assim como a umidade existente ali.

– Está tão pronta para mim... – Ele sussurrou contra o pescoço da morena.

– Oh Deus! – Ela gemeu quando sentiu ele a penetrando com dois dedos.

– Tão molhada... – Ele colocou outro dedo lá, fazendo-a morder os lábios para encobrir um grito.

– Tão apertada... – Ele sussurrou, enquanto movia os seus dedos dentro dela, e pressionava o clitóris macio com o polegar.

– Edward... – Ela gemeu e ele mordeu o pescoço cheiroso da deusa ao seu lado.

– Diga, Bella! Diga agora e eu entro em você. – Ela negou e ele retirou os dedos a fazendo soltar um resmungo de protesto.

Ele sorriu contra a pele cheirosa e desceu a calçinha dela até as coxas, depois desabotoou a sua própria calça a empurrando para baixo juntamente com a cueca que usava.

Edward agarrou a coxa esquerda dela e a prendeu contra os quadris dele, Bella gemeu quando sentiu o membro pulsante, roçar em sua entrada, enquanto ela murmurava coisas sem nexo, já deveras ofegante.

– Vê como eu estou pulsando por você. – Ele sussurrou contra o ouvido da mulher.

– Oh sim...

– Então me diga? O que você quer? Diga que me quer Bella... – Ele colocou a cabecinha na entrada dela, sentindo os sucos, existentes ali, contra o seu membro e rosnou louco para se enterrar completamente nela. – Diga Bella! – Ela se empurrou contra ele, mas ele soltou as suas mãos, agarrando a sua cintura, mantendo-a parada. Ela o olhou, os olhos dela estavam tão nublados pelo desejo quanto os dele, e então ela o beijou.

Agarrou os seus cabelos, colando a boca dele na sua com urgência, ele rosnou contra os lábios dela puxando a outra perna dela e a prendendo nele, separou os seus lábios e beijou o rosto dela com calma.

– Diga Bella. – Pediu mais uma vez, enquanto beijava os seus olhos fechados, as suas bochechas, o seu nariz e os seus lábios.

– Eu senti ciúmes, eu não quero que nenhuma mulher tenha você... – Ela falou baixinho e ele abriu os olhos se enterrando nela.

Bella soltou um grito mudo, quando ele a beijou com urgência, penetrando-a com força, investindo contra ela rápido e forte. As costas da morena batiam festivamente contra a parede do elevador, as unhas dela estavam cravadas nos ombros dele.

Gemeram juntos, chegando ao mesmo tempo ao clímax, eles calaram os seus gritos de prazer com um beijo arrebatador, cheio de desejo, que terminou com selinhos calmos que amenizavam a respiração ofegante de ambos.

Edward respirou fundo, enquanto beijava o rosto de Bella que estava quente e suado, ele a abraçou apertado e a colocou no chão. Ela agarrou os seus ombros fortes com medo de cair e ele sorriu.

Assim que ela percebeu que estava firme, ela o soltou. Ele, por sua vez, colocou as próprias calças de volta, se abaixou para subir a calcinha de Bella, e depois a saia dela também, fechando-a com o zíper. Ele ficou de pé e deu um beijo demorado nela.

– Me desculpe. – Ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela, ela negou.

– Não, eu gostei. – Falou corada, ele sorriu torto.

– Não a machuquei? – Ela moveu as costas um pouco incomoda.

– Talvez, mas prefiro que a próxima vez seja em uma cama...

– Hummm, vai haver uma próxima vez? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, e ela corou.

– Se eu não for despedida, sim! – Ela olhou no relógio e apertou o botão para o elevador voltar a andar.

Ele riu e a abraçou por trás, enquanto beijava o seu pescoço cheiroso. Quando o elevador abriu, ela tentou sair, porém ele a segurou pelo pulso.

– Almoça comigo hoje? – Ela corou um pouco.

– Tudo bem. – Ele sorriu e beijou o seu pulso a soltando logo em seguida. Assim que as portas do elevador se fecharam, Bella correu para a sua sala e Alice arregalou os olhos quando a viu.

– Céus o que houve com você?

– Se eu te contar que acabei de ser comida no elevador, o que diria?

– Que o chefe gostosão está de volta. – Bella corou rindo.

– Oh sim, ele está.

Ela e Alice riram e voltaram ao trabalho, enquanto Bella explicava a Alice quem era a loira com quem Edward chegou.

– Irmã dele!? Nossa ela é linda.

– É sim. O marido dela é lindo também. – Alice parou de escrever e olhou para Bella.

– Você vai contar a ele sobre Jacob?

– Por que eu falaria sobre isso?

– Bem, primeiro, isso explicaria o seu medo de relacionamento...

– Eu não tenho medo de relacionamentos!

– Bella, eu sei que você está com trauma. Você nunca fugiu de um homem antes. Não da forma em que você foge de Edward. E para fugir de um homem daquele, só com trauma mesmo. – Bella riu, mas parou ao pensar no que Alice dissera.

Será que Jacob a afetara tanto assim? Não queria fugir de Edward, gostava dele, de ficar com ele. Mas se Jacob que era bonito a traiu, imagina Edward que poderia ter qualquer mulher?!

Mordeu o lábio inferior, e suspirou pesadamente, talvez fosse melhor falar com Edward mesmo. Bella deu uma rápida olhada no relógio, e se levantou.

– Vou almoçar...

– Com o chefe gostosão? – Bella riu assentindo.

– Sim...

– Que bom amiga. Eu também vou almoçar com o _MEU_ chefe gostosão. – Alice sorriu e saiu da sala, assim que chegaram ao elevador, à porta se abriu e ela sorriu ao ver Edward.

– Olha só o que o elevador te trouxe Bella. – Bella corou e Edward riu.

– Olá Srta. Brandon.

– Ah, deixe de frescura! É Alice, Edward. – Ele riu.

– Tudo bem. Como vai Alice?

– Ótima! Aliás, não tão bem quanto Bella, mas já, já o meu noivo vai me deixar tão alegre quanto ela. – Alice falou piscando para Bella, e foi ao encontro de Jasper. Bella olhou para o chão e Edward riu a puxando para dentro do elevador.

– Acho que nunca mais vou entrar em um elevador sem corar. – Ela murmurou de forma quase inaudível. Ele riu a abraçando.

– Hummm, então deve corar na minha sala também? – Ela assentiu e ele sorriu beijando o pescoço macio.

– Isso é ótimo, adoro ver o seu rosto corado. – Ela revirou os olhos e viu que eles desciam em vez de subir.

– Aonde vamos?

– Almoçar em um restaurante aqui perto.

– Oh, achei que íamos comer na sua sala.

– Eu gostaria muito! Entretanto, achei que você iria pensar que só quero comer lá para me aproveitar de você. Então achei que um passeio fora da minha sala seria divertido.

– Ok, vai ser mesmo.

Eles saíram da caixa metálica, o braço dele em volta dos ombros dela, quando o celular de Edward tocou. Eles pararam e ele suspirou.

– É Rose. Eu já volto. – Ele se afastou um pouco, para falar sem o barulho, pois era horário de almoço e o hall estava bem movimentado.

Bella cruzou os braços esperando por Edward, ela o observava atentamente, ele parecia entediado ao telefone, e de repente, ele fez uma careta a fazendo rir, no entanto, sorriu ao vê-la sorrir. Ele deu um aceno e rolou os dedos ao lado da cabeça, dizendo que sua irmã era doida.

Bella riu, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, sentiu alguém a puxando e seu sangue ferveu, ao se deparar com o homem alto de pele morena e cabelos escuros curtos.

– O que você quer Jacob Black?


	9. CIÚMES E VERDADES

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

**CIÚMES E VERDADES**

**– **Oque você quer Jacob Black? – O sangue de Bella ferveu de raiva, ele segurava o pulso dela de forma possessiva.

– Precisamos conversar Bella.

– Isabella para você. E não precisamos _NADA!_

– Claro que sim. Somos quase noivos.

– Black, as coisas acabaram no dia em que te peguei com uma mulher em cima de você.

– Ela não significou nada.

– Para mim significou muita coisa...

– Bella, por favor, eu amo...

– Nem se atreva a terminar essa frase.

– Isabella, por favor...

– Chega Jacob, eu não quero escândalos, acabou! Vá atrás da sua amante.

– Não, nós somos noivos, nós íamos nos casar. Não pode jogar tudo fora assim.

– Que eu saiba, foi você quem jogou.

– Teimosa, sei que me ama. Vamos colocar uma pedra nesse assunto Bella.

– Vou colocar, ou melhor, eu vou jogar uma pedra em você Jacob.

– Não, eu não vou deixar você se afastar de mim. – Antes que ela pudesse afastar, ele a segurou pelos braços a puxando para ele.

– Pare Jacob... – Ele se aproximava cada vez mais, até que Bella sentiu um puxão e em instantes estava nos braços de Edward. O rosto dela totalmente enterrado no peito dele e os braços dele a sua volta protetoramente.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Edward perguntou encarando Jacob com um olhar feroz.

– Eu sou quem pergunto. Solte já a minha namorada! – Jacob glosou entre dentes se aproximando de Edward, que deu um passo para trás, apertando Bella mais ainda em seus braços.

– Bella?! – Ela olhou para Edward e ela negou.

– Ele é o meu EX-namorado. – Jacob fez uma careta e Edward suspirou aliviado.

– Você ouviu, ela não te quer, caia fora ou chamarei a segurança.

– Bella quem é esse idiota? – Jacob a inquiriu. Edward cerrou os punhos contra as costas de Bella, e ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos.

– Edward não ligue para ele. – Ele soltou a respiração, e olhou para Jacob.

– Está tudo bem amor. – Ele roçou os lábios nos de Bella e viu Jacob cerrar os punhos.

– Isabella? – Jacob rosnou furioso e Bella se afastou dos braços de Edward.

– Jacob acabou, eu não vou perdoar o que você me fez, entenda isso. – Ele tentou se aproximar dela, mas Bella foi puxada por Edward para trás dele.

– Você a ouviu? Acabou – Articulou Edward e Jacob rosnou se aproximando dele com o dedo em riste.

– Escute amigo, eu não sei quem você é, mas saia da minha frente.

– Eu sou o namorado dela! – Edward falou sério e deferiu um soco no queixo de Jacob.

Bella gritou colocando as mãos na boca, e viu os seguranças se aproximando para saber o que acontecia ali. Eles seguraram Jacob antes que este atacasse Edward.

– Sr. Masen tudo bem?

– Sim, levem esse homem para fora. – Os seguranças assentiram e carregaram Black para fora da Empresa, Jacob olhava furiosamente para Edward.

Bella olhou tudo chocada e sem pensar, correu para o elevador, por algum milagre, os saltos que usava colaboraram e conseguiu alcançar o elevador sem ser seguida.

Ela se recostou na parede e as lágrimas começaram a jorrar de seus olhos, Bella ainda não acreditava que Jacob teve a coragem de vir atrás dela. Depois de tudo o que ele fez, de como a magoou, ele ainda se sentia no direito de dizer que ela era a sua namorada...

Deixou que as lágrimas caíssem e suspirou, Edward devia pensar que era uma vadia, mesmo namorando Jacob, ela havia ficado com ele, ou uma mal amada que foi rejeitada e foi atrás de um homem em um bar qualquer.

Saiu do elevador e foi até a sua sala, Alice ainda não havia voltado, Bella perdera todo e qualquer apetite. Olhou os seus arquivos e bufou colocando as mãos no rosto.

Sentiu mãos em seus ombros e levantou o rosto encarando os belos olhos verdes que a olhavam com intensidade.

– Oi. – Ele falou com preocupação e ela suspirou.

– Me desculpe Edward.

– A culpa não foi sua Bella. – Ele a puxou para que se levantasse e a abraçou com força, Bella se deixou ser confortada.

– Ele é mesmo o seu ex-namorado? – Ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos e Bella riu sem humor, levantando o rosto.

– Sim...

– Por que ele não acha isso? – Ela corou um pouco e se afastou do abraço dele e se encostou à borda da mesa.

– É complicado...

– Acho que posso acompanhar... – Falou se sentando em uma cadeira próxima, e, esperou ela começar.

– Eu e Jacob estávamos bem, namorávamos já há alguns anos e tínhamos planos de casar, mas eu o peguei com outra...

– Quando foi isso?

– No dia em que nos conhecemos. – Edward a olhou pensativo.

– Sei o que está pensando... – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Sabe?

– Sim! Você acha que fui até o bar só pra me vingar de Jacob dormindo com o primeiro que achasse. Mas não foi bem assim, eu só queria beber... – Ele sorriu torto e a puxou para que se sentasse em seu colo.

– Bem, não era isso que eu estava pensando – Ela corou, sabendo que tinha falado demais, mas suspirou ao senti-lo depositar beijos em seu pescoço.

– Então no que pensava? – Ele sugou a sua pele a fazendo gemer.

– Eu estava pensando em como eu sou um cara de sorte, e, em como o seu ex é um idiota. – Bella riu e olhou dentro dos olhos dele.

– Não está chateado?

– Por que eu ficaria?

– Bem, querendo ou não, eu te usei para esquecer Jacob. – Ele pensou por alguns minutos.

– Funcionou? – Perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto apertava as coxas dela de modo provocativo, fazendo-a suspirar.

– Oh sim...

– Então, por mim está tudo bem. – Bella riu mais ainda, contudo foi silenciada pelos lábios urgentes de Edward que a devoravam enquanto apertava o corpo da menor, lhe causando arrepios de prazer.

– Ainda quer sair para almoçar? – Falou contra os lábios dela, Bella gemeu agarrando os cabelos do ruivo já se esfregando nele.

– Poderíamos comer aqui... – Falou ofegante, enquanto ele beijava e mordia a pele do pescoço dela.

– Só se você for à comida... – Bella arregalou os olhos, porém o sorriso dele a fez amolecer e se apertou mais a ele.

Ele sorriu safado e se levantou colocando Bella sentada sobre a mesa e começou a distribuir beijos por todo o pescoço cremoso dela, além dos ombros e do busto... Ele tirou a blusa que ela vestia e acariciou os seios por sobre o sutiã preto.

Ele voltou a beijá-la enquanto desabotoava o sutiã e o deslizava pelos braços dela, então, ele beijou os seios perfumados, deixando-a arrepiada e sugou os mamilos sedentos, fazendo-a gemer e agarrar os cabelos do ruivo.

– Oh Deus! – Ele sorriu contra os seios dela e desceu os lábios até a barriga lisa, rodeando o umbigo delicado com a língua, passando as mãos nas coxas e subindo a saia da mulher...

Bella estremeceu quando os lábios dele beijaram o interior das suas coxas para depois lamber a sua intimidade, ainda por cima da calcinha...

– Edward...

– Quer que eu pare? – O hálito do rapaz bateu contra o centro do prazer da morena, deixando-a úmida e quente, muito quente.

– Oh Deus, não... – Ele riu e afastou a calcinha dela, enquanto sugava o prazer que já despontava no músculo pulsante a deixando zonza...

Quando ele a penetrou com um dedo, ela ofegou e os espasmos a fez derrubar as coisas da mesa.

– Merda! – Ela gritou quando ele acrescentou mais um dedo, enquanto a língua profana brincava com o clitóris dela.

Bella deixou o seu corpo tombar, completamente, sobre a mesa, enquanto ela apertava os próprios seios, gemendo a cada caricia da língua insidiosa de Edward. O corpo dela se contraia vergonhosamente, na medida em que o prazer dominava o seu corpo e a sua alma...

Ela sentia, a sua entrada, ser totalmente pressionada pelos dedos de Edward e ainda, o ataque da língua cada vez mais feroz dele.

– Edward... – Bella gritou quando derramou o seu prazer e sentiu o seu corpo trêmulo, Edward continuou sugando-a e quando saiu do meio de suas pernas lambeu os lábios...

– Estou satisfeito... – Ele falou sorrindo e Bella se levantou o puxando para um beijo urgente e quente, as mãos dele contra as suas costas nuas a deixavam doida.

– Me fode Edward... – Ela pediu em um gemido, ainda colada aos lábios dele e ele rosnou a beijando com mais ardor.


	10. VAMOS RECOMEÇAR

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

**VAMOS RECOMEÇAR...**

– Me fode Edward... – Ela pediu em um gemido, ainda colada aos lábios dele e ele rosnou a beijando com mais ardor.

– Primeiro quero ouvir você dizer... – Ele articulou parando de beijá-la, segurando os cabelos dela, puxando a cabeça da moça para explorar o seu pescoço magnífico.

– Dizer o quê? – Ela inquiriu com um gemido rouco, e ele riu enquanto lambia a pele sedosa.

– Que ele não significa nada para você.

– Ele quem? – As mãos dela já corriam pelos ombros dele e os dedos dele voltavam a brincar com a entrada molhada dela.

– Seu ex... – Bella gemeu quando ele pressionou o seu clitóris com o polegar.

– Merda...

– Diga Bella... – Ele retirou os dedos de dentro dela e ela rosnou... ...os seus olhos ardendo de desejo por ele. Bella o viu lamber os dedos e rugiu...

– Ele não é nada para mim! – Ela puxou Edward com os pés, ele sorriu safado e se aproximou mais, enquanto as mãos abriam as suas calças.

– Ele nunca me fez gemer como você faz... – Edward sorriu quando ela abaixou as calças dele juntamente com a cueca.

– Ele não é grande como você... – Ela passou a mão pelo membro dele o fazendo gemer de olhos fechados.

– Nem tem o seu sabor... – Sussurrou ao ouvido dele, enquanto descia os seus lábios até o peito do ruivo e sugou um dos mamilos.

– Nem o seu corpo perfeito... – Edward estremeceu quando ela apertou a sua bunda roçando o seu pau na intimidade dela.

– Oh Deus Bella, quer me matar?! – Ela riu e voltou a beijar o peito e a barriga dele, lambendo o membro já bem animado.

Edward abriu os olhos e acariciou os cabelos dela vendo-a o engolir, gemeu voltando a fechar os olhos. Bella sugou e chupou, dando beijos na ponta do membro mais que rígido, deixando Edward completamente louco.

Ele a agarrou pelos ombros e voltou a colocá-la sobre a mesa, puxou as pernas dela as encaixando ao redor dele.

– Sua provocadorazinha... – Rosnou quando sentiu o seu comprimento envolvido pelo interior quente, úmido e apertado.

– Sim... só você me fode gostoso. – Ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele, que entre gemidos aumentou ainda mais as investidas dentro dela.

As unhas dela arranhavam o peito másculo, enquanto as bocas se devoravam em óculos quentes e cheios de luxuria.

Continuavam se movendo conjuntamente, o prazer dominava os seus corpos, o fogo queimava por todo o ser de ambos, um leve tremor começou a anunciar o ápice, aos poucos à quentura foi se apoderando dos corpos suados e ardentes...

Com uma última investida, eles explodiram juntos, gemendo um na boca do outro.

Separaram-se com as testas unidas e a respiração ofegante, ele saiu de dentro dela e a ajudou a vesti-se, depois ele próprio se vestiu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos enquanto se acalmavam... Bella observou pelo horário que o relógio de parede mostrava que logo, logo Alice voltaria. Então ela começou a arrumar a mesa e toda a bagunça feita por eles, até que sentiu que ele a abraçava por trás.

– Desculpe de novo. – Bella sorriu e se virou ficando de frente para ele.

– Parece que temos um fetiche por sexo em lugares proibidos. – Ele riu e beijou a testa dela.

– Eu tenho um fetiche por VOCÊ... Qualquer lugar com você, me dá vontade de prová-la... – Bella corou e se soltou dele.

– Tenho que arrumar as coisas por aqui. Alice chegará a qualquer momento. – Ele suspirou e voltou a puxá-la para os seus braços.

– Está chateada comigo?

– Não...

– É porque sempre acabamos transando, não é? – Ela baixou o rosto encarando o peito másculo dele, nem ela mesma sabia o que tinha... Tudo o que envolvia Edward era sempre tão preocupante e tremendamente sensual ao mesmo tempo...

Ela gostava de sentir o prazer de estar nos braços dele, mas ela queria muito mais, ela desejava um relacionamento, e não, apenas sexo... Quando ela estava com Edward, parecia que era só nisso que eles pensavam.

– É complicado Edward! – Ele suspirou.

– Você poderia me dar uma chance?

– Chance?

– Sim, de te mostrar que eu quero mais de você...

– Ok. Qual o seu "plano"? – Ele sorriu torto.

– Vamos ter um encontro!

– Um encontro?!

– Sim! Bem, eu disse ao_ idiota_ que era o seu namorado. E namorados saem em encontros, certo?

– Edward, nós não somos namorados... – Ele bufou.

– Ok! Vamos começar de novo... Olá, eu sou Edward Masen. – Bella riu, e ele a soltou estendendo a mão para ela.

– Vamos Bella, colabore! – Ela suspirou, e segurou a mão que ele oferecia.

– Isabella Swan, Bella para os íntimos. – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

– Espero ser bem intimo em breve... – Ela caiu na gargalhada, e ele sorriu maroto.

– Então Bella, o que acha de jantar comigo mais tarde? Sabe, eu sou novo na cidade e não quero jantar sozinho. – Ela mordeu os lábios.

– Vou adorar Edward!

– Ótimo! Passe-me o seu endereço, por favor.

– Edward, você já tem o meu endereço.

– Shiii... Nós estamos começando de novo, lembra? Faz de conta que eu não tenho. – Ela riu e o empurrou para fora da sala.

– Chega! Eu tenho que trabalhar e o Senhor também. – Ele sorriu e encostou-se ao batente da porta.

– Então te pego às sete? – Ela riu

– Hummmm... Às 6:59...

– Ansiosa hein? Minha mãe já havia me dito mesmo que eu causo esse efeito nas mulheres... – Ela riu e o empurrou para fora. Alice chegou e os viu conversando.

– Vá Sr. Masen. – Ele voltou e beijou o pescoço dela já sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

– Adoro quando me chama de Sr. Masen! Tenho altas idéias, Srta. Swan...

Ele se afastou e viu Alice.

– Olá! E como se chama a Senhorita? – Alice olhou confusa para Bella.

– Edward você conhece Alice.

– Bella, pare de estragar a brincadeira! – Bella riu.

– Bobo!

– Até logo, Srta. Alice. Até mais tarde Bella. – Deu uma picadinha e sumiu pelo corredor.

– Pode me dizer o que houve aqui?

– Edward quer que comecemos tudo de novo. Sabe, tipo um casal normal...

– Oh, isso é legal. Bem diferente. O que causou essa decisão?

– Acho que é porque desde que nos conhecemos só fazemos sexo...

– E o que há de mal nisso? – Bella rolou os olhos.

– Você gostaria que Jasper a usasse, somente para se satisfazer na cama?

– Amiga, ele já faz isso... – Bella rolou os olhos novamente.

– Sim Alice, mais há amor entre vocês. Você sabe que ele quer mais de você do que só sexo...

– Hummm, agora eu entendo o seu ponto. Você quer Edward por inteiro e não só o amiguinho dele. – Bella riu alto.

– Exatamente. Mesmo sendo a melhor parte dele. – Elas riram juntas e voltaram ao trabalho.

Bella contou sobre Jacob e o soco que Edward deu nele. Bella revirou os olhos quando Alice perguntou se ela não havia tirado uma foto.

O resto do dia passou sem novidades, às cinco horas, ela saiu da empresa em direção a sua casa. Ela estava realmente ansiosa para o encontro com Edward.

A morena correu para tomar um banho relaxante e perfumado. Bella colocou um vestido azul bem colado ao corpo, com alças finas e que batia em seus joelhos, além de possuir um decote farto. Ela completou o visual com sapatos altos, agora ela não precisaria mais fugir, então os saltos seriam bem vindos.

Aliás, ela nem queria fugir... Ela queria mais era se entregar aos sentimentos que estava nutrindo por Edward. Eles eram confusos, perturbadores e estressantes, porém ainda assim, ela queria se aprofundar neles...

Bella havia acabado de passar batom nos lábios, quando ouviu o interfone tocando. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e viu que já era "06h50min", então, correu até o interfone.

– Quem é? – Ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

– Edward...

– Ainda faltam 9 minutos garotão. – Ele riu.

– Sou um cara impaciente...– Ela riu e destravou o portão principal do condomínio. Nem dois minutos se passaram e ele já estava batendo à sua porta.

– Pode entrar! – Gritou enquanto colocava os brincos no banheiro, sorriu ao vê-lo pelo espelho, e deu uma voltinha, quando estava pronta.

– Nossa, eu teria te chamado para mais encontros se fosse sempre te ver assim. – Ela sorriu corada e avaliou a roupa dele.

Ele vestia uma camisa azul clara, dobrada até os cotovelos, dois botões abertos, mostrando o peito trabalhado, calças jeans escura completavam o seu look, ele estava muito sexy. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando domar a bagunça e ela sorriu.

– Você também esta ótimo. – Ele sorriu torto e a enlaçou pela cintura.

– Ah, como eu queria ficar aqui e tirar o seu vestido... Devorar a sua pele suculenta, entrar em você... – Bella gemeu quando ele beijou os ombros nus dela.

– Então, por que não faz isso? – Ele sorriu maroto.

– Bem Senhorita, nós acabamos de nos conhecer e eu não sou esse tipo de homem. – Bella riu o empurrando.

– Está bem! Então vamos _Senhor Responsável_.

Ele a seguiu até a sala de estar, ela pegou a sua bolsa e o seu casaco e ambos saíram juntos do apartamento de Bella. Já na rua, ele a conduziu até o seu volvo prata e abriu a porta para ela.

– Carro legal! – Ele bateu a palma da mão direita na lataria.

– Meu bebê! – Bella riu e ele fechou a porta depois que ela sentou no banco do carona e ele correu para o lado do motorista.

Edward dirigiu por alguns minutos até parar em frente a um renomado restaurante Italiano, que ficava próximo a casa de Bella. Como um perfeito cavalheiro, ele abriu a porta para Bella e entregou as chaves do carro ao manobrista.

Assim que entraram, Bella reparou que a atendente não tirava os olhos de Edward, contudo sorriu internamente, quando ele segurou as mãos dela.

– Mesa para dois, por favor... – Pediu e a moça, que tinha cabelos loiros, preso em um coque, além de um corpo esbelto e bem feito, sorriu e os levou até uma mesa de fundo.

Edward puxou uma cadeira para Bella, ajudando-a a sentar-se, e sentou-se em sua frente, dando uma breve olhada no cardápio.

– Então, eu estou sendo um bom acompanhante? – Ele perguntou colocando o cardápio sobre a mesa e segurando as mãos dela. Bella sorriu satisfeita...

– Maravilhoso! – Ele sorriu torto.

– Ok, tenha isso sempre em mente, quando responder a minha pergunta. – Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Esta bem, pergunte... – Ele pegou as mãos da morena, as beijou, distribuiu beijinhos por todo o pulso dela e sorriu...

– Isabella Swan, você quer ser a minha namorada?


	11. O QUE VOCÊ REALMENTE QUER?

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

**O QUE VOCÊ REALMENTE QUER?**

Edward passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos, tentando organizar a bagunça existente ali. Estava nisso há dez minutos e a coisa parecia só piorar. Deu um longo suspiro e enfiou a cabeça de volta no chuveiro.

Secando-se com uma toalha branca e macia, ele foi logo procurado o que vestir, mordeu o lábio pensativo. O que ela fazia com ele?!

Era só no que ele pensava. Sua vida sempre fora tranqüila, sem emoções fortes, sem loucuras. Simplesmente um cara vivendo um dia de cada vez...

Lógico que já tivera muitas mulheres, ele era atraente e sempre soubera disso. Mas nada se comparava a ela...

De repente ela estava em um bar, ela aceitou sair com ele. E ela lhe deu a melhor noite de prazer que já tivera na vida. Só assim foi que ele percebeu que a sua vida era um porre.

Daquele dia em diante, queria estar com aquela mulher ardente que o levou a loucura como nenhuma outra antes. Queria tê-la só para si. Queria entendê-la e conhecê-la cada vez melhor.

Mas desde que voltara ao quarto e vira a cama vazia, percebeu que era bem mais do que desejo que Bela inspirava nele. Ele a quis como nunca. E se tivesse que voltar ao bar todos os dias até revê-la ele iria.

No entanto, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao saber que o destino estava ao seu favor, a bela morena que conheceu no bar, simplesmente trabalhava no mesmo edifício que ele. Vê-la em sua saia apertada e saltos altos, só fez o seu desejo aumentar astronomicamente.

Agarrá-la em lugares inusitados, como a sua sala, contra a porta, ou o elevador, foram impossíveis de ser evitados. E ele nem queria evitar...

Ele sabia que não era o certo, ele nunca fora o tipo do cara, que só procura prazer nas mulheres. Bella era tão sexy e sensual, que só de vê-la uma onda de desejo corria pelo seu corpo, em ondas magnéticas que desciam direto para o seu membro.

Edward vestiu uma camisa azul, calça jeans escura e calçou os seus sapatos italianos, então esfregou o rosto... A confissão dela o preocupou. Saber que ela dormira com ele por causa do EX... Nossa! Mesmo que ela não tenha feito de propósito, ainda assim, mostrava que o que eles tinham era instável.

Ele queria mais dela, contudo como ela poderia acreditar nele, se ele sempre a tratou como um sexo casual. O moço saiu de seu apartamento, se dirigiu ao elevador, e já dentro da caixa de metal, encostou o corpo contra a parede como uma tentativa de reflexão.

Já havia decidido o que fazer, apesar de ainda ter receio de que ela o enxergasse apenas como um "pedaço de carne", um sexo casual, ou pior, que o EX dela fosse mais importante do que ela admitira...

Afinal, Bella e o malfadado EX, não tiveram um termino decisivo, por assim dizer, ela o pegou com outra e o deixou, e namoros assim, nunca acabavam definitivamente. Esses eram os pensamentos que rondavam a mente do ruivo enquanto Bella mordia os lábios ao invés de lhe dar uma resposta.

– Isabella Swan quer ser minha namorada?

Bella mordia os lábios nervosamente, ela não sabia o que dizer. Também pudera, faziam o quê? Dois ou três dias que se conheciam e as coisas estavam indo rápidas demais. Mas ainda assim, ela tinha uma grande certeza, era muito bom ficar com Edward.

Ela sentiu a mão dele na sua, e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Ser namorada dele seria bom, poder beijá-lo sempre que quisesse, sem se sentir usada, ou que o usava...

– Quer me responder depois? – Ele falou vendo a sua confusão, e ela corou, ele sorriu, porém o sorriso não alcançou os seus olhos.

– Podemos ir embora? – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Por quê?

– Precisamos conversar Edward – Ele assentiu e chamou o garçom avisando que partiriam.

Caminharam de mãos dadas, em silêncio, em direção a saída do restaurante. Já do lado de fora, esperaram o manobrista trazer o carro. Enquanto esperavam, Bella se debatia entre o certo e o errado, o desejo e a plenitude...

Seus sentimentos estavam conflitantes, o que ela sentia por Edward, ela nunca chegou nem perto de sentir por Jake. A relação entre ela e o EX nunca fora tão devastadora e emocionante quando com o ruivo. E o sexo, nem tinha comparação.

Sorriu quando o carro chegou e Edward abriu a porta para ela, para só depois correr para seu lado se sentando no banco do motorista. Ele era perfeito, doce e gentil, sexy e seria um ótimo namorado, amante extraordinário e até um marido maravilhoso, algum dia, quem sabe...dela...

Ele era um homem perfeito! O ruivo dirigiu até a casa dela e parou na garagem do prédio.

Assim que o carro estacionou, Bella tirou o cinto e o atacou colando seus lábios aos dele, ele gemeu em sua boca, apertando o corpo dela contra si.

– O que está fazendo? – Ele falou ofegante contra os lábios dela, e ela sorriu em resposta, beijando o seu pescoço e queixo.

– Te beijando?! – Ele suspirou e afastou ela de si, segurando-a pelos ombros.

– Bella, eu não quero ser só sexo. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e ele permanecia sério, mas fechou os olhos quando ela se esfregou nele, o fazendo gemer – Porra Bella! – Ela riu e voltou a beijar o seu pescoço, sugando a sua pele.

– Eu sei que você não é só sexo. Você é muito mais Edward. – Ele respirou fundo e a encarou.

– Mas o quê?

– Quer conversar agora? – Ela perguntou movendo as suas mãos para a calça dele e abrindo-a.

– E por que não? – Ele perguntou segurando as mãos dela e ela se aproximou dele e mordicou o lóbulo da orelha dele antes de sussurrar.

– Eu estou sem calçinha e muito molhada...

– MERDA! – Ele gemeu e soltou as mãos dela para que ela libertasse o membro dele... Ela começou a movê-lo em suas mãos. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e sentiu os lábios dela em seu pescoço.

– Você é tão gostoso Edward. – Ela falou lambendo a pele dele fazendo com que ele gemesse alto. A mão direita da morena apertou o pau vibrante do rapaz, fazendo com que ele gemesse mais alto ainda.

– PORRA Bella...

– Você gosta Edward, quando eu te toco? – Ela sussurrou contra o ouvido dele.

– Oh Deus, sim... Não pare... – Ela continuou afagando o comprimento do rapaz, dando leves apertões, ele, simplesmente, se contorcia sob a mão da mulher.

Ela tirou a mão e ergueu o seu corpo, levantando o seu vestido e ficando sobre ele, a sua intimidade mordendo a ponta de membro rígido...

– PQP! – Ele rosnou e ela riu.

– O que você quer de mim Edward? – Ela parou de se mover e ele a encarou.

– Já disse Bella. – Ela negou entrando um pouco nele, mas parando. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás em um rosnado.

– Você quer o meu corpo? Você me quer a sua disposição? Quer o meu coração? O que você quer Edward? – Ele voltou a olhá-la, encarando o seu rosto de muito perto, as mãos dele voaram para os quadris da morena e ele a puxou para baixo se enterrando nela.

– Quero TUDO Bella! – Ela lamuriou se sentindo totalmente preenchida, e gemeu quando ele começou a sair só para puxá-la de volta com força.

– Edward... – Ela engasgou, e agarrou os ombros dele.

– Diga Bella! E você, o que quer?

– Oh Deus... Não pare... – Ele parou sorrindo, provocando-a como ela tinha feito com ele.

– O que você quer de mim Bella? Sou só uma substituição do seu ex-namorado sem vergonha? Quer um homem para te dar o prazer que o seu EX não foi capaz? Ou me quer? – Ela olhou para ele bem séria e agarrou o rosto dele entre as mãos, beijando a sua boca com urgência, desespero e necessidade.

Ele gemeu contra a boca dela e voltou a se mover dentro dela, o calor quente dela, envolvia o seu pau, o apertando e o comprimindo...

– Diga Bella? – As investidas dele estavam mais rápidas, mais fortes e Bella não tinha voz, os seus gemidos eram incoerentes, o seu rosto estava suado, a sua roupa colada ao corpo, as mãos dele ainda movendo-a em cima dele – Diga? – Ele rosnou enfiando as mãos entre os corpos dos dois, pressionando o clitóris dela, fazendo com que ela gritasse...

– Quero tudo Edward... Dê-me tudo... – Ele foi mais forte, os fazendo explodir juntos, o ápice veio forte, os fazendo ofegar por ar. As testas unidas, as respirações se misturando...

Bella abriu os olhos e viu Edward a olhando com um sorriso torto nos lábios, ela corou... ...ele sorriu mais, tirou os cabelos grudados da testa dela pelo suor, e roçou os seus lábios nos dela.

– Isso quer dizer que você aceita ser minha namorada? – Ele perguntou antes de beijá-la, e ela riu o abraçando pelo pescoço.

– Com certeza! – Ele sorriu mais ainda e a beijou com urgência. Eles se separaram totalmente ofegantes e sorrindo como bobos.

– Quer subir? Precisamos de um banho. – Ela falou saindo de cima dele, e ele sorriu malicioso.

– Você vai me dar um banho? – Ele piscou a fazendo rir.

– Oh sim, você está muito, muito sujo...


	12. ESPERO QUE ELE ME AME

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

**ESPERO QUE ELE ME AME...**

– Oh sim, você está muito, muito sujo. – Edward riu a beijando, enquanto as mãos dela entravam nos cabelos dele, ele apertou a cintura dela com força para si.

Ele já a sentia se esfregando nele de novo, quando ouviram uma batida na janela e se afastaram. Bella corou e Edward sorriu abrindo o vidro.

– Hei vocês não podem... Srta. Swan? – Bella corou mais ainda ao reconhecer o vigia da noite de seu prédio.

– Olá Bob. Esse é Edward Masen, o meu namorado. – Edward esticou a mão e apertou a do homem que estava meio sem saber o que dizer.

– Como vai Bob?

– Bem Sr. Masen. – Edward sorriu e voltou a fechar o vidro, mas o homem acordou do transe e falou rápido.

– Desculpe, mas é proibido ficar de, bem de... – Edward riu e Bella corou mais ainda.

– Não se preocupe Bob. Bella só estava tentando me convencer a subir com ela. Sabe, ela é muito persistente quando quer.

– Edward! – Ele riu e Bob soltou uma risadinha.

– Tudo bem! Eu já vou. – Assim que Bob se afastou ela deu uma tapa no ombro de Edward.

– Idiota! – Ele riu e a abraçou a colando a ele.

– Não disse nenhuma mentira! – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu travesso. Ela rolou os olhos e saiu de cima dele.

– Vamos subir logo. – Ele saiu do carro e a ajudou a sair, então subiram para o andar dela juntos.

Edward segurou a mão dela por todo o caminho, eles se mantiveram em um silêncio bem confortável. Assim que entraram, ele a puxou para os seus braços e a beijou, ela retribuiu o abraçando, e assim, caíram juntos no sofá, com ela por cima dele.

Sorriram enquanto se beijavam, as mãos passeando pelo corpo um do outro, se afastaram ofegantes e com um sorriso largo nos lábios.

– No que está pensando? – Ele perguntou afagando a bochecha dela. Bella deu um pequeno sorriso travesso...

– Em como a vida pode mudar.

– Verdade! A minha vida mudou no dia em que entrei naquele bar. – Ela sorriu.

– A minha também. Quem diria que o fato do meu namorado me trair seria a melhor coisa da minha vida. – Ele sorriu torto.

– Melhor coisa, hein? – Ele falou movendo as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo e ela riu.

– Sim, mesmo ele sendo um bobo, mas algum defeito você tinha que ter. – Ele riu alto.

– Hummm, então me acha o homem perfeito? – Falou sorrindo presunçoso e ela riu.

– Bem perfeito para mim. E só para mim.

– Ainda bem, pois você é perfeita para mim. – Ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo, enfiando as mãos em seus cabelos, e as dele tocavam as suas costas.

– Bella?

– Hummm. – Ela falou ainda o beijando.

– Sabe, eu estou realmente precisando daquele banho.

– Oh, você realmente precisa de um banho, Sr. Masen?

– Ah Srta. Swan, você me deixa louco, sabia? – Ela riu enquanto ele a jogava sobre os ombros e a levava para o banheiro.

Assim que ele a pôs no chão, ele atacou os seus lábios, já tirando as suas roupas, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com as dele. Bella separou os lábios deles, espalhando beijos pelo corpo do ruivo, pelo seu peito, onde ela sugou cada mamilo, depois a sua barriga, onde deu beijos de boca aberta.

– Deus Bella... – Ele gemeu estremecendo.

Edward desceu as suas calças, e o seu membro duro e melado pulou para fora, deixando-a doida, ela rapidamente abocanhou o membro do rapaz, o fazendo soltar um gemido alto. Ela o levou na boca durante algum tempo, sugando e chupando, lambendo e mordiscando, o levando ao pico do prazer.

– PQP!

Ele rosnou e a pegou no colo, beijando os seus seios túmidos, mordiscando os mamilos, e a levou para o chuveiro, deixando a água quente cair sobre o seu corpo, enquanto beijava o seu pescoço cheiroso.

– Edward... Oh...

Uma mão a sustentava apertando a sua bunda, e a outra se movia por suas dobras, sentindo o seu calor. Ele se afastou um pouco e a penetrou com calma, fazendo-a soltar um gemido lânguido. Que fez com que ele estremecesse.

Bella agarrou os ombros dele, enquanto a mão dele foi para a bunda dela, ele a fazia se mover sobre o seu pau, que pulsava de desejo por ela. Enquanto sugava os seus seios.

– Vem pra mim Bella... – Ele pediu com um rosnado, ao sentir ela apertando o seu pau.

Aumentando as investidas, ele moveu a sua mão para o clitóris da morena, o rodeando, a fazendoela alcançar o seu prazer mais rápido.

– Isso Bella me aperta gostoso... – Ele gemia enquanto o seu pau era ordenhado pelo centro quente e pulsante dela, que se agarrava mais a ele.

– Oh quase... quase...

– Oh Deus...

Com uma forte estocada, ele se derramou dentro dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se liberava, caindo mole em seus braços. Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, quando as respirações voltaram ao normal, ele beijou a testa dela. Ele deu um longo suspiro, e ela o olhou, vendo um pequeno sorriso torto nos lábios dele.

– Sabe, eu continuo sujo...

UM MÊS DEPOIS...

Bella sorria ao lado de Edward, enquanto Alice caminhava toda de branco em direção ao altar, Jasper sorria como um bobo a espera de sua pequena fada.

Assim que os votos foram pronunciados, e o padre os declarou marido e mulher, eles caminharam pela nave, seguidos dos padrinhos e amigos, em direção a recepção que seria em um famoso hotel daquela região.

Bella achava que a sua vida não poderia ser melhor. Ela estava cada vez mais apaixonada por Edward, e queria lhe dizer que o amava, pois sentia que ele se sentia da mesma forma.

Estavam juntos no volvo prata dele, e Bella ficou relembrando o mês de namoro deles, foi perfeito, Jacob havia sumido, ela havia conhecido Rosalie a irmã de Edward e se tornaram ótimas amigas.

Edward tinha um estranho fetiche por agarrá-la nos lugares mais inusitados, o que ela até gostava, pensou com um sorriso. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma mão pousou em sua coxa.

– Uma moeda por seus pensamentos.

– Só uma moeda?

– Já vai me explorar, é? – Ela riu.

– Estava pensando nesse mês.

– Oh sim, foi um ótimo mês. – Ela rolou os olhos e sorriu olhando pela janela.

– Só estava pensando nisso? – Ele voltou a perguntar.

– Bem, há algo que quero lhe dizer.

– Diga... – Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas se calou ao ver que já haviam chegado ao hotel, onde seria a recepção de Alice.

– Mais tarde...

– Irei cobrar.

– Pode cobrar! – Ele sorriu e saiu do carro a ajudando a sair também.

Alice e Bella se abraçaram enquanto pousavam para as fotos, elas viram Jasper e Emmett conversando um pouco mais afastado.

– Vai dizer essa noite?

– Sim, já está mais do que na hora, eu tenho certeza. E se ele não sentir o mesmo, acho que nosso relacionamento não vai para frente...

– Mais não é cedo?

– Alice, ele age como se me amasse, é tão carinhoso e atencioso. E está me sufocando, guardar isso por mais tempo, não é uma alternativa.

– Espero que ele sinta o mesmo.

– Eu também.

– Bella está estranha. – Falou Edward a Jasper, enquanto a olhava de esguelha.

– Não ligue, é o casamento, as mulheres ficam sensíveis. Pensando em quando será a sua vez.

– Será que ela quer se casar? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

– Por que, você não pensa nisso?

– Sim penso e muito. Mais eu temo a reação de Bella, eu ainda nem disse que a amava.

– Por quê? – Ele deu um longo suspiro.

– Eu não sei. Acho que tenho medo de que ela se afaste... Sabe, nós nos divertimos muito juntos, talvez ela queira continuar só nisso...

– Falam que são os homens que fogem do compromisso, mas algumas mulheres fazem isso também.

– Exatamente! E faz só um mês desde que vimos o cachorro da ultima vez. – Jasper riu.

– Sim. Jacob era muito importante para Bella, Você sabia que eles se conheciam desde pequenos?

– Não está ajudando Jasper. – Ele riu se desculpando, e apertou o ombro de Edward.

– Mas eu nunca vi Bella olhar para Jake como olha para você.

– E como ela olha para mim? – Perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Eu diria com amor. – Edward sorriu.

– Espero que sim.

Os noivos se despediram, Bella e Edward dançavam na pista, o rosto de Bella pressionado contra o peito de Edward que sorria, enquanto sentia o cheiro dos cabelos dela.

– Bella?

– Hummm?

– O que você queria dizer mais cedo no carro? – Ela sorriu travessa.

– Você terá que tirar de mim... – Ele se afastou e a encarou divertido.

– Ah, mas você vai me dizer sim, Srta. Swan. – Ela riu.

– Veremos Sr. Masen. Veremos...


	13. TOTALMENTE A SUA MERCÊ!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

**TOTALMENTE A SUA MERCÊ!**

– Veremos Sr. Masen. Veremos... – Ela falou com um pequeno sorriso e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Vai mesmo me provocar Bella?

– Não estou provocando Sr. Masen. – Ele parou de dançar.

– Vamos embora, agora! – Ele declarou já segurando o pulso dela e puxando-a para fora do salão de festas.

– Edward?!

– Nem venha com Edward. Você acordou o Sr. Masen. – Ela riu baixinho, adorava quando ele dava uma de Sr. Masen.

Chegaram ao estacionamento e ele a prensou contra o carro, roçou os lábios em seu pescoço, sem realmente beijá-la, correu a boca por sua garganta e queixo, subindo para a orelha onde mordiscou o lóbulo.

Ela soltou um gemido e ele riu contra a sua pele, ele roçou os lábios em sua bochecha, então deu um pequeno beijo no canto de sua boca. Ela tentou beijá-lo, mas ele se afastou.

– Então o que iria me dizer Bella?

–Terá que fazer mais do que isso Sr. Masen. – Ele rosnou e se afastou dela, empurrando-a para dentro do carro.

Bella sorriu ao vê-lo apertar o volante enquanto dirigia até o seu apartamento. Ficaram em silêncio até chegar lá. No estacionamento, ele foi até a sua porta e a ajudou a sair, então ele voltou a prensá-la de encontro ao carro.

– Por que não quer me dizer?

– Eu quero e muito...

– Então diga de uma vez! – Ela negou sorrindo.

– Eu gosto de ver você tentando tirar de mim. – Ele resmungou e se apertou mais contra ela, o seu membro duro pressionado a barriga da morena.

– Ah, sua diaba! Quer me tentar, não é? – Ela sorriu assentindo, e o abraçou se esfregando nele, ela beijou o seu pescoço, ele fechou os olhos suspirando e ela sorriu.

– Estamos apenas começando Sr. Masen... – Ele ansiou e voltou a pegá-la pelo pulso a levando até o elevador. Ela se manteve em silencio.

Ficaram calados por todo o caminho até chegarem ao andar dele. Edward abriu a porta do apartamento. Assim que a porta se fechou ele a encarou.

– Como eu deveria mesmo fazer você falar? – Ele expressou pensativo, ela sorriu se afastando um pouco dele, então, ele a prensou rapidamente contra a porta.

– Talvez a fudendo contra a porta? – Ela gemeu ao sentir as mãos dele em seus seios.

– Talvez, eu deva despi-la e provar o seu corpo delicioso sobre aquela mesa? Ou, ainda, eu deva levá-la até o banheiro e lavar cada centímetro de sua pele?

– Oh Edward... – Ela suspirou, e ele sorriu enquanto deslizava as suas mãos pelo corpo dela, apreciando os suspiros dela ao sentir os seus toques.

– Me diga Bella? Está me deixando louco... – Ela negou com um sorriso travesso o fazendo rosnar, então ele puxou as pernas dela para colá-las em volta de sua cintura e caminhou com ela para a cozinha. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e ele sorriu.

– Achou que eu brincava? – Ele disse sério, enquanto a sentava na mesa, e arrancava o vestido dela apenas em um único puxão, a deixando praticamente nua, somente com a calçinha minúscula.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou, colocou as pernas de Bella sobre os seus ombros a deixando toda aberta para ele, lambeu os lábio, antes de rodear o dedo por suas dobra e ela tremeu.

– Tão sensível... – Ele falou sorrindo e ela corou. – Tão molhada... – Falou infiltrando um dedo em sua intimidade e ela gemeu.

– Edward... – Ela suspirou e ele sorriu. Então ele passou a língua pelas coxas dela, quase chegando ao seu centro, mas parando antes de realmente prová-la.

– O que você quer Bella?

– Você... – Ela falou em um sussurro, e gemeu quando ele encostou a boca e deu um chupão ainda sob a calçinha minúscula que ela vestia.

– Então me diga... – Ela negou e ele mordiscou o seu clitóris.

– Merda... – Ele riu e arrancou a calçinha em um puxão a rasgando totalmente. Ela pingava sobre a mesa, ele rodeou o dedo em suas dobras e lambeu o seu mel.

– Você precisa de mais incentivo? – Ela assentiu, e ele sorriu caindo de boca, em sua entrada pulsante, sugando e lambendo o seu clitóris, os dedos dele brincando com a sua entrada sem realmente entrar nela.

– Edward... – Ela chamou em um lamurio, e ele riu enfiando a sua língua em suas dobras a fazendo gritar quando ele a sugou forte.

De repente os seus dedos, brincavam com as suas dobras, fazendo Bella tremer, ele sentiu que o orgasmo dela logo viria e se afastou. Bella bufou impaciente e ele riu, se levantando e abrindo as calças, tirou o seu membro para fora... Bella enlaçou as suas pernas na cintura dele o puxando para perto.

– Não, não, eu sou quem manda... – Ele falou parando com a ponta do membro bem na entrada dela, fazendo-a resmungar.

– Edward... – Ele entrou um pouco mais, para sair em seguida.

– Você me quer?

– Oh sim...

– Então diga... – Ela negou e voltou a tentar puxá-lo, ele riu e a parou, voltando há entrar um pouco mais e saindo de novo.

– Oh Deus... Por favor... Edward... – Ele sorriu e entrou nela em uma forte investida, e saiu de novo.

– Vamos Bella. É só dizer e eu te fodo até você perder os sentidos. – Ela gemeu, e jogou a cabeça para trás.

– Ah Sr. Masen. – Ele rosnou entrando nela com outra investida funda, a fazendo gritar de prazer.

– Srta. Swan, você está me deixando louco.

– Sr. Masen, não pare... – Pediu o puxando para mais perto dela, ele voltou a se enterrar completamente nela.

– Me diga Bella... – Ele voltou a pedir, ainda dentro dela, e rebolou a fazendo gemer alto.

– Oh Deus! Eu digo... – Ele riu e rebolou de novo, enquanto entrava e saia de dentro dela, Bella sentia o seu orgasmo chegando, e bem forte...

– Então diga... – Ele rosnou, sentindo o seu membro ser comprimido pelo centro pulsante e quente de Bella.

– Eu te amo... – Ela gritou e ele rosnou.

O seu orgasmo ainda não havia chegado, ele saiu de dentro dela, tirando-a da mesa, e a fazendo ficar de costas para ele, a deitando sobre a mesa, os seus seios comprimidos pela madeira, enquanto ele pressionava o seu membro sobre a bunda dela.

– Empina pra mim... – Ele pediu, e ela obedeceu, ele deslizou com dificuldade, para dentro da entrada pulsante dela, que apertou o seu membro, enquanto ele investia com força.

– Geme pra mim... – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto entrava e saia com vigor.

– Oh... Edward... Mais... MAIS... – Ele sorriu aumentando as investidas, até os dois explodirem quando o prazer os alcançou.

Ele caiu sobre as suas costas suadas, e a abraçou apertado. Encostando os lábios no ouvido dela.

– Eu também te amo minha Bella. – Ela arregalou os olhos, e saiu do seu abraço, ficando de frente para ele, que sorriu e a beijou com amor, acariciando as suas costas.

– Edward... – Ela gemeu contra a boca dele, e ele a agarrou a levando para o quarto e a deitou na cama, ele terminou de tirar as suas roupas e subiu sobre ela a beijando.

– Você não sabe como eu queria ouvir você dizendo isso. – Sussurrou beijando os seus seios, ela suspirou acariciando os cabelos dele – Eu queria ouvir você dizer toda vez em que a beijava, ou a tocava.

– Oh Edward, eu também... – Murmurou e ele sorriu ainda beijando todo o seu corpo, cada pedacinho de sua pele, levando-a ao deleite.

Ela puxou o rosto do ruivo e colou a sua boca na dele, sugando os seus lábios, enquanto apertava os seus ombros. Ele sorriu contra a boca dela, apertando a sua cintura, já a colando contra ele.

Ela gemeu em sua boca enquanto ele deslizava para dentro dela. Seus corpos se movendo juntos, a cada investida, cada gemido era calado pela boca um do outro.

– Eu te amo Edward... – Ela gemia a cada investida dele, e era recompensada com beijinhos carinhosos.

– Me ama mesmo Bella? – Ele perguntou parando de se mover e ela o olhou envolvendo as suas pernas em torno da cintura dele, o puxando para baixo, enquanto rebolava... Ele fechou os olhos.

– Mas que tudo Edward...

– Prove! – Ele falou enquanto rebolava, sem deixar de olhá-la.

– Como?! – falou em um gemido.

– Case comigo?

– Como?! – Ela ficou imóvel, e ele agarrou uma de suas pernas a colocando sobre o ombro dele e investindo fundo, ela gemia alto.

– Não me ama?

– Oh Deus, sim.

– Então case comigo Bella.

– Edward... – Ela gemeu quando ele apertou a sua coxa ainda investindo contra ela.

– Case comigo Bella... – Ele pediu de novo, já sentindo o seu pau ser ordenhado pelo centro pulsante de Bella.

– Oh simmmmm. – Ela gritou quando sentiu o seu mundo explodir, o seu corpo todo tremendo pelo prazer recém alcançado. Ele deu mais uma estocada e explodiu caindo sobre o corpo dela.

A cabeça de Edward estava entre os seios dela, ele começou a distribuir beijos pelos seus peitos até chegar a sua boca e a beijou com calma, sentindo o seu gosto doce.

– Falou sério? – Disse entre os lábios dela.

– O quê? – Ela ainda estava meio aérea por conta do orgasmo, ele sorriu saindo de dentro dela e rolou para o lado, Edward a puxou para cima de si.

– Irá casar comigo? – Ela apoiou os braços cruzados sobre o peito dele, e roçou seus lábios nos dele.

– Sim, eu vou adorar ser a Sra. Masen. – Ele gemeu e ela riu baixinho.

– Eu te amo minha Bella.

– Também te amo Edward. – Ele sorriu.

– Eu nunca pensei que fosse ficar A MERCÊ de alguém como eu estou de você. – Ele falou com um sorriso torto e ela riu baixinho.

– Eu também. – Ele rolou na cama, e ficou sobre ela.

– Eu estou A SUA MERCÊ Bella, a mercê do seu corpo, - Ele beijou o pescoço cheiroso da morena. – A mercê do seu amor... - Beijou o seu queixo, e subiu até a sua boca. – Totalmente a sua mercê... – Ela suspirou e o beijou com paixão, as suas línguas se envolvendo, sugando e chupando, ela mordiscou o lábio dele.

– Eu também Sr. Masen. Estou à mercê do seu corpo, dos seus beijos, do seu toque... E principalmente, a MERCÊ DOS SEUS DESEJOS...

Ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la, sabendo que se encontrava do mesmo jeito...

Totalmente A MERCÊ DOS DESEJOS de Bella Swan, que em breve se tornaria Sra. Masen...

**Fim**


End file.
